TRAPECISTA
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Todos tenemos una forma particular de amar. Hay quienes se entregan callada y sacrificadamente, algunos que aman sin medida a pesar del paso del tiempo. Otros que aman su propio amor egoísta y hay quien ama lanzándose al vacio sin miedo, con valor pero sin red.
1. Chapter 1

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

_**A Natasha Grandchester**_

_**mi querida hermana mayor del mal.**_

**Ahora sí, mi último fan fic, ojalá y se animen a darle la oportunidad puesto que estoy conciente que la dupla no es del agrado de muchos pero hubo algo en la melodía que inspiró esta historia que... me lleno para poder escribirle "algo" al único personaje del que creí jamás escribir de forma particular en un papel protagonico.**

**Eliza Legan es mi nemesis, siempre lo ha sido, me supera su escencia maquiavelica, despota y caprichosa. Pude al menos hacer las pases con Neil su hermano y debo decir que disfrute escribiendo para él pero Eliza es otro asunto aparte. Lo podrán constatar al hacer memoria y ver que casi no hablo de ella en mis historias ha no ser que haga maldades.**

**Es irónico que sea ella precisamente quien estelarice junto a Terry (por supuesto) mi ultima historia, estoy feliz porque el trabajo me ha llenado, es un trabajo muy cuidado porque lo comencé por alla de Febrero - Marzo, es hasta hoy que puedo publicarlo despues de acabar La Raiz.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Fan Fic con tintes LEMON, situaciónes para adultos y lenguaje soez que pueden herir suceptibilidades o sensibilidades. Favor de abstenerce de leer si no concuerda con este tipo de lecturas.**

**¿Apoco pensaban que Eliza Legan se salvaría de hospedarse en mi Hotel...? **

**Espero lo disfruten, es una de esas historias que...**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**"Todos tenemos una forma particular de amar"**

**"Hay quienes se entregan callada y sacrificadamente, algunos que aman sin medida a pesar del paso del tiempo. Otros que aman su propio amor egoísta, y hay quien ama lanzándose al vacio sin miedo, con valor pero sin red"**

**TRAPECISTA**

**Primera Parte**

* * *

**La noche era muy fría, nevaba, el recorrido en auto fue en completo silencio y agradecí que fuera así. Mis lagrimas de coraje, de humillación no podía detenerlas pero ni un solo lamento ni un solo gemido deje escapar, antes muerta que mostrarme vulnerable, ni siquiera en aquella situación.**

**La distancia recorrida fue larga, no se cuanto tiempo pasó, ni siquiera puse atención hacía donde nos dirigíamos, entre mis desgarrados recuerdos balbuce algunos monosílabos a sus preguntas. Tuve que tragarme el orgullo y por primera vez sentí un miedo atroz de verme sola en medio de la calle sin saber a quien recurrir. Solo él. Vaya bofetada del destino, tenía que ser él, precisamente él.**

**Hubiera preferido amanecer muerta y devorada por los perros en algún oscuro callejón que tener que soportar su burla y sus humillaciónes pero increíblemente no hubo ni uno, ni lo otro. En total silencio con mis lagrimas ácidas y negras marcando mi lastimado y bello rostro del que tan orgullosa me sentía, le agradecí su ayuda con silencio y esta extraña sensación de que él lo sabía me lleno por dentro, cayendo como una gota cristalina y pura estrellándose en la nada, vibrando como un suave halo de luz por todos mis oscuros rincones.**

**-Pasa.**

**La joven atravesó la puerta del modesto apartamento, no podía ocultar la estirpe de la cual descendía, con desdén miro alrededor, observando cuan austero era el lugar, aún con la cara marcada por la brutalidad del que fuese su pareja –en ese momento había decidido que ya no lo era mas- seguía levantando el mentón y la ceja derecha perfectamente delineada con aquel garbo cínico que le caracterizaba, sintiendo que esa pieza estaba muy por debajo del nivel aceptable al que estaba acostumbrada.**

**Que mas daba, era eso o ser exhibida por la prensa amarillista como si fuera una de las tantas zorras que buscan escalar y apoderarse de algún prospecto sumamente rico.**

**¿Y que acaso ella no lo era? –se preguntó con rudeza para sus adentros- Definitivamente no -Fue su contundente respuesta. Ella misma tenia poder y riqueza, tenia belleza y una astucia brillante, ella podía darse el lujo de rechazar hombres, de cambiarlos como cambiaba de negligé. **

**Pero esta vez, se había involucrado con un hombre igual de inteligente y astuto como ella, un verdadero zorro en ambos sentidos de la palabra, debía ser congruente y terminar de aceptar que ese hombre le llevaba mucha ventaja en cuanto a fría crueldad se trataba. Ella no era una "zorra mal parida escala posiciones" pero esta vez había caído en su propia trampa. Oh quizás si lo era… y le costaba aceptarlo, una mujer caprichosa, cínica, muy rica y poderosa, una zorra acaudalada al fin y al cabo, la mandíbula se tenso al apretar los dientes, sentía tanta rabia pero no debía mostrarlo ahora.**

**Lo que ella hacia eran caprichos de niña rica, de una pobre niña rica "casi enamorada" que había caído en las garras de una bestia. Era ese oscuro y peligroso destino lo que le llamaba como polilla a la luz, era ese crudo sentido de hacer su voluntad lo que la tenía hipnotizada. Ese hombre, igualmente aplastaba a sus enemigos, como la aplastaba a ella en el lecho, en el piso, en el auto, donde se le antojara, derrumbando ese cliché de señorita de alta alcurnia convirtiéndola solo en mujer bajo su cuerpo, eso creía ella.**

**Nadie, nunca antes la había logrado dominar de aquella manera, la había logrado hacer sentir viva, siempre al filo del peligro, le gustaba sentir la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, las cosas que le mostraba, las delicias que le hizo sentir… El corazón latiendo apresuradamente presa del miedo pero también de la emoción, verlo a él completamente desnudo, blandiéndose completamente erguido y feroz, cuanto disfrutaba aquel acoplamiento, nunca le paso por la mente imaginar donde había aprendido aquellas costumbres, con quien lo había hecho y cuantas veces. Era tanta su arrogancia y la seguridad en sí misma que ni siquiera le cruzó por la mente. Todo giraba siempre en torno a ella.**

**Él era un experto en provocar placeres, le dejaba completamente rendida y aún dormida la seguía copulando hasta que tenia suficiente, pero nunca tenia suficiente…**

**Esa misma noche lo acababa de constatar. Que imbécil fué, imaginar que era la única.**

**-De pronto me volví tan frágil, tan inútil, tan poca cosa… -No pudo evitar decirlo aunque en un tono de voz tan bajo que su acompañante no pudo escucharla.**

**En lo mas profundo de su corazón la vena intempestiva Legan salió a flote, reclamaba, gritaba sus derechos de ser solo la única, la señorita, la Ama, la que se llevaba las caravanas y los respetos. Y lo era, todo el sequito privado y sus socios se lo brindaban, la reconocían a ella como su pareja oficial pero era exactamente lo mismo que cualquier esposa bien casada, solo un bello florero de cristal que lucir en el amplio salón, un trofeo, un cuerpo como cualquier otro para copular y eso le pudría las entrañas. **

**El titulo de "la señora…" no lo tenía, solo eso le faltaba, creía ella. Pero "Señora" de nombre solamente porque no haría ninguna diferencia antes y después del puto rito del vestido blanco, solo otro objeto decorativo caro que poder lucir, legalmente aceptable.**

**La triste realidad de muchas era que sus hombres hacian valer su papel de macho cabrío en otra casa que no era su hogar, ardiendo en otro lecho, entre otros brazos, mientras que su mujer "la gran Señora de…" pasaba largas noches llorando en su enorme y fría cama, esperando por el amor prometido de la niñez, que nunca llegaba, que no brindaba consuelo, protección ni redención alguna.**

**-Y así… Exactamente estoy yo -Reconoció con furia, siseando entre dientes. Apretó los ojos y movió la cabeza en total negación. Cólera, humillación, desesperación y orgullo herido barriéndola entera. El dolor de su cuerpo mallugado ni siquiera la podía dominar, no escuchaba a su organismo, solo a su mente consternada por tanto cúmulo de sensaciones.**

**Y como le odiaba porque se había jurado a sí misma que siempre tendría lo que deseara, que no se conformaría con ser una del montón, que disfrutaría de la vida y le exprimiría hasta la última gota de satisfacción pero ese sueño dorado duro poco, o quizás en realidad nunca lo tuvo.**

**Era realmente una señorita de buena familia y no de una cualquiera, los Legan eran muy acaudalados, era una chiquilla berrinchuda a quien otra mujerzuela mal parida le había quitado su juguete favorito y no es que le amara en realidad, es que no podía soportar la idea de que otra tomara lo que era suyo. Y menos alguien tan… por debajo de su categoría. Nunca perdería ante alguien así… O eso creía ella.**

**Me quede parada al centro del pequeño departamento, mirando a la nada recordando como era que me hallaba en aquel lugar, que eventos me habían traído hasta este punto… y luego "Él" saliendo de la nada…**

* * *

**Flash Back**

**-¡Órdene que te permanecieras en la mansión! -Me sacó del brazo por la puerta trasera de aquella casa de citas.**

**-¿Solo porque tú lo dices? ¡No soy una de tus mujerzuelas a las que puedes mandar! -Me zafe de su agarre con suficiencia, aunque me apretó tan fuerte que mallugo mi carne.**

**Me miró con ojos gélidos e insufribles, uno de sus guaruras le puso el cigarrillo encendido en al filo de los labios, ese gesto tan bajo y perverso… por un momento sentí el terror que seguramente infundía a sus victimas, jamas creí estar del otro lado en la oscuridad de la lista negra, mi nombre ahora escrito con tinta sangre en su libreta de trofeos forrada de cuero negro, muy apropiado pense con irónia, luego él se ocupó de mí. **

**Aquella mirada fría e inexpresiva que congela, me amedrente un poco, nunca sabía que esperar cuando él hacia ese ritual del cigarrillo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, lo retiró de sus labios un momento con toda calma mientras maquilaba en su mente diabólica que castigo me merecía por mi atrevimiento -estaba segura de ello- luego, expulsó con exquista elegancia el humo al aire, ese gesto que me incitaba y me parecía tan sexy ahora me aterrorizaba a punto del grito.**

**-Vete a casa –Fue su tajante respuesta, mas bien una orden. Se giro en redondo y se encamino hacia la puerta trasera del lujoso establecimiento del Molino Rojo.**

**-¡No! –Anuncie tajante con mucho sentido del orgullo de saber quien era yo- Quiero que demuestres respeto por mí. No soy una mujerzuela barata de las que te gusta dominar, encadenar y humillar -Toda esa sarta de tonterías salieron a borbotones de mi boca antes de que pudiera darme cuenta que me había perdonado –por ahora- la vida. Estúpida de mí, cavó mi propia tumba mi aún más estúpido orgullo.**

**-¿Respeto? –Dijo en un ataque de risa cínica, volviendose en camara lenta hacia mí.**

**En un instante un fuerte golpe me envió al suelo, mi rostro ardía, un dolor sordo se expandió rápidamente por todo mi mentón hacia la sien izquierda, sentí mi sangre tibia brotar de mi labio roto, ni siquiera lo ví venir.**

**Acto seguido me levanto con sus poderosas manos del suelo como si fuera una frágil muñeca y me elevó hasta estar al nivel de su cara desencajada, su hermoso cabello desgreñado cayendo sobre sus ojos justo como cuando follaba sin miramientos me distrajo por segundos, su mirada depredadora ahora me atemorizaba en lugar de excitarme, totalmente aturdida, desorientada, la cabeza me daba vueltas en una sádica mezcla de excitación dominando mi cuerpo y miedo atroz ensombreciendo mi mente.**

**-Eres menos que una mujerzuela Eliza –su aliento caliente quemando mi mejilla amoratada- Eres una P.U.T.A -siseo cada letra contra mi oído, luego me lamió con toda su lengua caliente arrastrándola sin pausa justo donde me había golpeado, cubriendo con su saliva antes embriagadora, el mentón, la mejilla, la oreja y la sien. Me provoco temblar de pánico… "Voy a morir" fué mi único pensamiento.**

**Volvió a arrojarme contra el suelo frío con saña, aullé del dolor en mis costillas, jamás había sentido algo como aquello, la nieve amarillenta algo derretida, mal oliente y las baldosas enlodadas, eran lo único que podía percibir por debajo del dolor.**

**Puso su pie entre mi talle y mi vientre, obligándome a tenderme completa en el suelo, al instante me contraje, me esforcé en abrir los ojos intentando buscar una escapatoria y huir de su fuerza.**

**Mi agresor tenía la cara esculpida en hielo frío y contarte, aún así se veía tan hermoso –pensé con lastima pero de mí, al ver el nivel de sadismo al que me tenía sometida- adoraba su rostro en aquel gesto –esos pensamientos taladraban mi mente, hizo bien su trabajo al someterme con su sexo pervertido y sádico al punto de admirarle cuando me lastimaba.**

**Estaba hasta el infierno de encolerizado, aquel ritual me lo conocía tan bien… "La estocada final" iba a mandar una respuesta definitiva al desafortunado que se atrevió a contradecirlo. Por las mañana el periódico traía noticias de un cuerpo irreconocible tirado al sucio rio Hudson. Ciertamente eso me estremecía pero a la vez me divertía, nadie podía meterse con él. Yo me sentía su reina intocable en su poderoso reino de cristal, y ahora... era su presa, la proxima victima hallada mañana por la mañana en el río.**

**Después de ejecutar su orden definitiva, tocaba lo mío -Seguí divagando mientras luchaba contra su pie- Se volvía febril y me llevaba cargando a la cama para poseerme de forma brutal. Ese estado de descompostura, esa mirada maldita a infierno fuera de control. Yo tenia el privilegio de aplacar sus placeres y ardores pero nunca era suficiente, el seguía poseyendo mi cuerpo aún después de que yo perdiera el conocimiento, los dolores en la entre pierna lo confirmaban cuando despertaba por la mañana completamente sola, en la habitación principal de su lujosa mansión. Solo recordaba como seguía y seguía sin cansancio mientras yo no podía mover ni un músculo, esa sensación de soledad y a la vez de reto de seguirle el paso, de estar a la altura… me hizo perder el suelo. ¡Que estupidez!**

**Nunca imagine que sería yo quien estaría en el otro extremo, que ahora sería la victima irreconocible de la que hablarían los diarios mañana sábado… un trabajo supremo puesto que fue ejecutado por él mismo, bastardo de porquería. Mi vista viajo rápido por el callejón, sus guaruras ya no estaban solo él, y yo completamente a su merced.**

**Quise gritar envuelta en pánico pero desde su altura hizo el gesto con su dedo anular de guardar silencio, por instinto de sobre vivencia grite con todas mis fuerzas forcejeando para liberarme y desate la tempestad.**

**Él me tomo por el busto elevándome por medio de mis ropas hasta dejar de tocar el suelo con mis finisimos zapatos de tacón azul, comencé a manotear para tratar de liberarme, las finas telas que tanto le habían costado para ataviarme cual reina lastimaban mi piel bajo las axilas por la forma tan brusca en que me levantaba.**

**-Que te calles… -Volvió a sisear completamente contenido, nunca perdía el control, nunca.**

**De alguna parte tome fuerza y con mi mano derecha le abofetee con todo lo que tenía. Mi enorme anillo de diamante entre los forcejeos se volvió hacia mi palma, la enorme piedra impacto en su nariz y aulló de dolor, antes de soltarme me propino una tanda de bofetadas mientras yo caía al suelo como si mi cuerpo fuera tan liviano que tardada demasiado en llegar al piso. **

**Arañe las baldosas y mientras el tocaba el daño hecho a su tabique nasal, escuche como se reía diciendo que se lo había roto, parecía estar complacido de la forma en como logré que me dejara pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas, era fanático de la cacería le atraía de una forma casi morbosa, ahora era yo su presa declarada. Trate de huir a gatas, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con su fino pañuelo francés.**

**Entre las lagrimas y mi desorientación me puse de pie a toda prisa, camine dando tumbos hacia la luz de la calle, había conseguido salir del callejón oscuro pero conociéndolo sabía que él esperaba precisamente eso, quería darme ventaja y yo se lo estaba haciendo más emocionante, solo para alimentar su ya inflado ego. La calle estaba completamente desierta, solo alcance a ver un automóvil que rechinando las llantas y en reversa había detenido la marcha, alguien se apeaba con demasiada lentitud. "Otro morboso más a quien divertir" casi jadee por mi absurda y lastimera situación.**

**Iba a rogar por auxilio ese sujeto de poca monta fuera quien fuere era mi única salvación ahora. Sentí el jalón en mis cabellos antes de que pudiera gritar y en un solo movimiento me hizo quedar en cuclillas con la cabeza sometida y la mirada al suelo, la posición de la sumisa ¡Claro! Como le gustaba y excitaba. Después de todo yo lo fuí por voluntad propia, que ironía. **

**Mientras me sostenía por el cabello en esa posición con brutalidad pude notar la firme erección bajo sus finos pantalones grises, en ese momento comprendí que tenia razón, yo era menos que una mujerzuela que se entrega por plata, yo simplemente me entregaba a cambio de nada ni siquiera de amor como lo hace una esposa devota.**

**-Besa mi zapato y límpialo con tu lengua –Ordenó muy bajo, era el mismo tono que siempre usaba, esta vez me hacia temblar la orden, era tan denigrante a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí, yo la orgullosa Eliza Legan limpiando el fango asqueroso de los zapatos de un lobo con traje caro de cordero. **

**Había perdido de vista el auto aquel que creí traía mi salvación, ahora me sentía mas humillada porque quizás el fisgón aquel estaba disfrutando del show a mis costillas, era una sensación intolerable. No quería hacerlo, mi orgullo me impedía hacer esa atrocidad. **

**Empujó de mis cabellos y hundió mi cara mas cerca, trate de forcejear anteponiendo mis manos contra el suelo para evitarlo, eso solo enardecía más a mi captor, le estaba dando justamente lo que quería, un poco de dificultad; solo un poco porque al final me sometería con su increíble fuerza, apreté mis ojos, ahogue el grito de terror, solo lo haría avivarse, esto iba a terminar mal.**

**-No se le trata así a una dama. **

**Mi alma antes temblorosa de pánico y rabia ahora caía mas bajo, teníamos público y eso era algo mucho peor aún. Muy pronto el espectador se daría cuenta de quien éramos y mi deshonra arruinaría a mi familia.**

**-Tú lo has dicho. "DAMA" ésta, es una ramera cualquiera. Sigue tu camino buen samaritano. No te metas donde no has sido requerido. Vete. No has visto, ni escuchado nada -Ordenó en su tono seco y autoritario de siempre.**

**-Me voy, pero me la llevo a ella.**

**-Acaso eres alguna especie de retrasad…**

**Y antes de que pudiera volver a respirar después de un fuerte jalón me encontraba libre del furioso puño que sostenía mi cabellera.**

**-Un verdadero caballero trata con decencia a una mujer sea quien sea. Un hombre que somete, no es más que un gran hijo de puta con tendencias desviadas.**

**Uff… vaya comentario de mi salvador, creo que jamás nadie se atrevería a decirle esas cosas a la bestia que me tenía dominada. Lo envió de un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula al suelo, lo había noqueado casi completamente, yacía en el sucio piso en una posición tan indecorosa con las rodillas dobladas, la cara recargada en el suelo pestilente y el trasero esplendido al aire, igual a la que me tenía sometida hace un momento. Trato de incorporarse pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que no conseguía dominar su propio cuerpo.**

**El hombre aquel me tomó del brazo y me ayudo a ponerme de pie con algo de rudeza, al fin le mire a la cara y oh… Deje de respirar.**

**¡QUE SE HABRAN TODOS LOS OSCUROS INFIERNOS Y ME TRAGUEN ENTERA! Era Terrence Grandchester quien me había salvado de ese animal. **

**Por instinto y algo de sorpresa recuperando algo de mi desgastado orgullo me zafe con algo de suficiencia mas por la terrible humillación que sentía pues él presenció todo, pero no iba a demostrárselo.**

**-¿Vas a quedarte con él? –Señalo al sujeto convertido en pelele reptando por el suelo intentando recuperarse.**

**Eso golpeo mi sien dolorida como un mazo, ¡Claro que no! Grito mi cabeza haciendo eco en todo mi cuerpo. Moví mi rostro en señal negativa y ayudada por él muy a mi pesar pues el cuerpo me dolía al caminar nos dirigimos a su auto, me subí con rápidez olvidandome del dolor, de un salto montó en el asiento del conductor y salimos disparados de aquel lugar.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? -Moví la cabeza sin dirección definida- ¿Estas herida? –Me volví hacia la ventanilla mientras limpiaba mi labio con el pañuelo que llevaba bajo la manga- Creo… que solo el orgullo -Dijo él al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, lo encaré molesta, quería gritar que parara y me dejará bajar pero en estas condiciones los guaruras de mi "pareja" me encontrarían en un santiamén. Hasta yo sabía que tenía dejar a un lado mi orgullo por muy herido que estuviera como el bien lo dijo, al menos hasta saberme lejos y a salvo de esas bestias, no tardarían en darse cuenta que su jefe yace noqueado con el trasero al aire. Aunque sabía que no existía ese lugar, no para mí.**

**-Tu blusa… Esta rasgada, cúbrete. Hace demasiado frio.**

**Entonces me di cuenta, tenía los pechos al aire asomando escandalosa y precariamente sobre mi corset de encaje blanco, tenía los pezones erectos por el frio, no me había dado cuenta. El animal ese me levanto con tanta saña que hizo trizas mi blusa de seda y encaje. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese momento, me tape apenada y creí sentir en mucho tiempo que un sonrojo inundaba mis mejillas. Vaya que era patético, yo que me ufanaba en mostrar mi belleza en todo su esplendor, ahora me provocaba una infinita vergüenza, ciertamente nunca había estado en una situación así. Nunca me había sentido… victimizada.**

**-Te llevo a un hospital… Para que puedan examinarte.**

**-No…**

**-Ese animal fue un bruto, te lastimó -No respondí a su cruda aseveración, seguía tapando mi pecho tomando con ambas manos los encajes destrozados, estaban frías, resecas y mi alma congelada.**

**-Entonces… ¿te llevo a tu hotel?**

**-No… no puedo volver ahí…**

**-Irá a buscarte. Ese imbécil mal nacido… ¿Como puedes…? –Volvió la vista al camino levantando la mano en señal de resignación- No es asunto mío.**

**-N-o… la… prensa… -Entonces sintiéndome insignificante por toda su línea de pensamiento dicha en tan pocas frases lo miré, me observó en silencio sondeándome suavemente ya no con la severidad de hacía un momento, podría decir que compasión o quizás burla danzaba en sus ojos, o lastima que se yo… **

**Que importa lo que pensará "Don Perfecto" Si en este momento en lo único que podía pensar era lo que hablaría la prensa de mí, convertida en la comidilla del país entero, "Eliza Legan la hermosa heredera acabada a palos por su altruista y depravado novio…" ¡De ninguna manera! No me mostraría en público en estas condiciones, así tuviera que… Esquivé su mirada sagaz con desprecio.**

**-Entiendo eso. Tengo un lugar.**

**Y sin poder creer su ofrecimiento me deje llevar a su territorio, realmente no tenía muchas opciones y la cabeza me punzaba con ese dolor sordo y agudo que no podía pensar en nada más. No podía recurrir a mi hermano, él no se encontraba en Nueva York. Me advirtió tantas veces que me apartara de ese mal nacido, pero autosuficiente y orgullosa como siempre he sido, mandé todo pensamiento de alerta lejos de mí y me tire de cabeza a la red de ese depredador mucho mas sinvergüenza que yo. Creí tenerlo dominado y al final siempre fuí su sumisa, desnuda o vestida, siempre lo fuí. Una verdadera puta cara.**

**FIN del FLASH BACK**

* * *

**-No es a lo que estas acostumbrada pero servirá a tus propósitos.**

**-¿Es tu picadero? –Dije con desdén.**

**-¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Creo que no estas en condiciones de exigir. –Respndió sin inmutarse.**

**-Cállate –Dije con enfado a su irónica respuesta.**

**-Si no estas conforme, puedes irte en cualquier momento. Solo te pido pongas seguro a la puerta.**

**-No hay mucho de valor aquí.**

**-Quizás… Si eso también te incluye a ti –Respondió con bravura.**

**-Como te atreves… -Me indigne. Sí, aún tenía fuerzas para la indignación.**

**-Tus palabras -Dijo con seriedad- ¿Te quedas, o te vas? Dime, para poner la llave yo mismo. No confió en ti.**

**-¡Me quedo! –Respondí cabreadísima, dándole la espalda.**

**-Como quieras. Toma lo que necesites. Te advierto, no me gustan los husmeadores.**

**Baje la vista apenada, acaso Eliza Legan se merecía un trato de este tipo, ¡Claro que si! A mí nada me detenía, eso él lo sabía de primera mano, la amenaza era más que directa y bien fundada, no podía culparlo por ello. ¿Pero, esta pocilga que podría tener de interesante? El establo de mi casa en Lakewood era más acogedor y grande que este muladar sombrío, en mi actual posición no estaba en condiciones de abrir la boca. Lo que más me urgía era que se fuera para poder llorar y sacar toda mi rabia sin que nadie fuera testigo.**

**-En el baño hay algunos instrumentos de curación y algunos analgésicos. En el armario de la derecha hay frazadas extra. Todo esta limpio.**

**El silencio reino en el pequeño lugar, le había dado la espalda no deseaba mirarlo más, quería gritarle de una vez que se fuera no podía contener mas el dique ya fracturado de mis lagrimas, escuché la puerta cerrarse, me gire en redondo, Terry se había ido.**

**Mis lagrimas cayeron instantaneamente y a borbotones de mis escocidos ojos, gruesas hileras interminables de ácido que corroía mi alma, en un instante sentí el impulso de correr y alcanzarlo, de pedirle que no se fuera, de rogarle… que por favor… no se fuera. **

**No quería estar sola, quería sentirme segura, quería que me abrazara como nunca lo hizo mi padre y así poder llorar hasta que se acabaran mis lágrimas.**

**Mis manos temblaron, mi orgullo no me dejó mover ni un solo pie, estaba segura que no aceptaría que incluso se burlaría de mí, que esta vez no se contendría de hacerlo. Ni siquiera le pude agradecer… mi miseria no me permitió decírselo.**

**-Gracias… por… salvarme… la vida… -Murmure a la puerta cerrada, imagine su espalda alejándose con un intenso temor de que pudiera haberme escuchado.**

**Entonces busque el rincón más oscuro y me refugié a llorar como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**"El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Octubre 2013**


	2. TRAPECISTA parte 2

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

**TRAPECISTA**

**Parte 2**

**A Natasha Grandchester**

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas después de despertar, las cortinas eran pesadas y oscuras no permitían el paso de la luz, eso no importaba de todas formas pocas ganas tenia de empujar mi cuerpo fuera de la cómoda cama a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

El cuerpo me dolía horrores, no había hecho nada con mi aspecto, solo una ida rápida al sanitario y de vuelta a la cama, cuando al fin tuve suficiente de estar vegetando me levante aturdida por las largas horas de estar tumbada, fue un shock verme en el espejo de la sencilla cómoda, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, mi labio inferior roto, el cardenal violáceo dibujándose a todo lo largo de mi mentón y la sien, ¡Maldito bastardo!

¿Por qué demonios los hombres pegan en la cara? Estaba maltrecha como cualquier mujer común de barrio bajo como en el que ahora me encontraba, pasaría como cualquier hija de vecino con este aspecto, el cabello completamente desgreñado, seguramente arranco mis preciados cabellos rojizos que eran la envidia de muchas –Sonreí con tristeza e ironía.

-¿Dónde estas Eliza Legan? No te reconozcan en ninguna parte…

Después de otro súbito cambio de humor y de volver a llorar nuevamente de rabia, decidí que debía ducharme, tal vez eso me haría sentir un poco menos miserable.

Busque en el armario y saque una muda, seguramente la pijama de Terrence, era de franela muy suave en color rojo vino. Luego encontré las toallas y me dirigí al pequeño cuarto de baño.

Dejé el agua correr, estuve interminables minutos bajo el chorro caliente sollozando mientras permitía que el agua y el jabón se llevaran más que nada el dolor de mi alma. Cuando tuve suficiente me vestí entre las múltiples cortinas de vapor del baño, no quería salir, al menos en ese lugar mis lagrimas que parecían no tener fin se disimulaban con el húmedo ambiente, "Como si alguien pudiera verme, como si a alguien le importara" –se decía mientras retiraba los restos de agua de su cuerpo- Era tan cruda esa verdad que dolía, sola con mis propios embrujos de regreso. Abrí un poco la puerta para que se esparciera el vapor seque mi cabello con la toalla y comprobé de nuevo mi rostro sin los restos del seco maquillaje, sin las pestañas postizas, sin el colorete, era solo yo, mi única compañera, la de siempre, la que se quedaba a hacerme compañía cuando todos se iban, la que muy pocos casi nadie a excepción de mi madre y mi hermano conocían, mi estado natural. Mi estomago protestaba de hambre.

Mientras desenredaba mi cabello con sumo cuidado con mis dedos echándolo hacia adelante pensaba seriamente que iba a hacer, no podía pasármela ahí encerrada y sin comida, ni siquiera me había cerciorado si había algo en la nevera que fuera comestible.

-Ese será el primer paso, no entrar en pánico y después ver si hay algo decente para comer en este… muladar.

Me senté sobre la cama para secar mis pies, entonces reconocí un delicioso olor que volvió loco a mi estomago, ¡Olía a comida caliente! ¿O es que acaso ya estaba desvariando por el hambre? No tenia idea de que hora era.

Salí de la habitación y mire a Terry en la cocina sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico. No supe que hacer, me quede parada ahí, mirándolo; mi estomago gruño demandaba que le prestara atención.

-Te vez mucho mejor, traje algo de comer. El departamento no tenía comestibles e imagine que, tendrías hambre.

Me quede muda. Que podía responder, ¿Gracias? Eliza Legan nunca dice "Gracias".

-Use tus… pertenencias.

-Esta bien. Siéntate a comer –retiró la silla caballerosamente pero no espero a que tomara lugar- Confío en que te guste la sopa de pollo.

-¿Sopa de pollo? –Secunde atónita.

-Si -el sonrió encantadoramente- No irás a decir que nunca la has probado.

-Creo que si, quizás… alguna vez en Lakewood, de niña.

-Ya veo.

Me senté en silencio y permití que se hiciera cargo, de cualquier forma estaba en su casa. Se movía perfecta y cómodamente como anfitrión. Entonces me dí cuenta, era una casa normal, Terry había corrido las cortinas y la luz entraba ahora a raudales por la ventana, parecía demasiado brillante o era que mis ojos ya estaban tan acostumbrados a la penumbra que afuera todo parecía tan esplendente. Mientras el disponía de lo necesario eche un vistazo concienzudo y sin reservas al lugar, no había lujos eso estaba claro sin embargo era una especie de hogar, el ambiente se sentía… "Acogedor" era la palabra que vino enseguida a mi mente, había lo que se necesitaba para vivir con sencillez y comodidad sin ser ostentoso.

Sirvió un plato hondo humeante y luego lo puso frente a mí, pude sentir como mi estomago se retorcía por aceptar el alimento, recuerdo que la sopa no era mucho de mi agrado pero estaba tan hambrienta que igual daba un plato de lentejas con un trozo de pan duro.

Comencé a comer y ¡Oh Dios…! Esta bendita sopa era la gloria, no recordaba haber degustado algo tan exquisito y tan simple. Luego tome un croissant de la bandejilla, lo partí en dos pedazos y lo probé saboreando su tibieza, Terry lo había puesto en el horno por algunos minutos para tibiarlo, tenia la temperatura adecuada, mi estomago danzaba de alegría agradecido.

El día de ayer no había comido ni tampoco había cenado, me pase la jornada refunfuñando en uno de mis magistrales berrinches porque la bestia que casi pudo matarme anoche no había hecho acto de presencia en la mansión. Esta sopa de pollo estaba acabando con mi hambre y literalmente derritiendo mi corazón de una forma tal que nunca creí que existiera haciéndome notar mis propios errores, ahora parecían una insignificancia y eso me dolía en mi alma orgullosa aún más, el saber que todo lo tendía a magnificar al costo que fuera, y ese capricho me tenia metida en esta situación.

-¿Prefieres Té? O café tal vez… -Terry me saco de mis pensamientos oscuros afortunadamente o volvería a dar un bochornoso espectáculo echándome a llorar sobre la sopa.

-Vino blanco seria perfecto –Contesté no dejando escapar ni una sola lágrima, discretamente limpie el rabillo del ojo para no dejar evidencia alguna del tibio embrujo de la sopa.

-No hay vino blanco, tengo tinto. No lo ofrecí, supuse que tomaste medicamento anoche… u hoy, muy temprano. ¿Lo tomaste?

-No.

-¿No había en el botiquín?

-No lo sé.

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya tenías sondeado el departamento -Bromeo.

No dije nada seguí comiendo, deje pasar su broma, en realidad no estaba para pelear, solo quería comer y volver a dormir.

-¿Molesto si te acompaño? No he probado bocado, fue un día largo.

-Es tu casa, tu mesa, tu comida –Respondí sin mirarlo, ni aún siendo parca dejaba de sonar altanera, era mi modus operandi, no podía evitarlo- No tengo idea que hora es.

-Casi las cinco de la tarde –checo su reloj de pulsera con un gesto sumamente atractivo y varonil- muy pronto oscurecerá.

-Dormí todo el día… -susurré bajando la mirada, lo ultimo que necesitaba era "notar" las virtudes estéticas de las que hacia gala Terrence.

-Toma -me alcanzó una bolsa de estraza- Son algunos ungüentos para que te recuperes con más rapidez.

Sensible como una flor a la que el invierno ha sorprendido, de pronto me sentí atacada, cual animal acorralado estalle sin pensarlo.

-Si esto es demasiado para ti, quizás debiera irme. No tengo porque soportar tus…

-¡Por favor! Los berrinches de niña mimada no funcionan conmigo. Eres adulta has lo que te plazca.

Y en menos de tres segundos después de un fuerte portazo estaba sola de nuevo. Frente a mí el plato vacío, el plato que Terry había puesto a mi lado izquierdo seguía lleno, humeante, y así se quedaría hasta enfriarse.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Terry se fue sin comer, no es que tuviera sentimiento de culpa o remordimientos por esa tontería. Fue más su partida tan abrupta y sin miramientos, sin discusión, la que me dejó helada y con la palabra en la boca, nadie se atrevería a hacerlo, pero claro me refería a mis empleados y él no lo era. Sin importarle siquiera mirarme me dejó de una pieza, desconsolada y me sentí más sola que nunca.

En mi nuevo berrinche volví a dormir y a llorar hasta que me cansé. Harta de hacer rabietas que nadie podía ver me di cuenta que mi cuerpo parecía haberse hinchado, quizás debí hacer caso y mirar la bolsa que había traído con los remedios, de tanto estar acostada en la cama las costillas me punzaban ahora con un dolor que era imposible ignorar.

En mi segundo baño pude notar los moretones coloreándose en mi costilla derecha cuando caí contra el suelo en el primer golpe que me propino esa bestia inmunda, me dolía, tenía un color rojizo con violeta dibujando una mancha horrible. "Tal vez tenía alguna costilla rota o astillada" yo que sabía de ese tipo de "anatomía" siempre fui muy sana y nunca, jamás, nadie se había atrevido a ponerme la mano encima, a menos que yo lo deseara.

Terry había dejado algunos víveres en la cocina, así como leche y la botella de vino tinto que dijo había traído, cada vez que intentaba tomar algo para alimentarme, volvía a resonar en mi cabeza mi estúpida respuesta, "Tu casa, tu mesa, tu comida" el orgullo me hizo devolver a su lugar los alimentos, pero al segundo día mi estomago no lo resistió más y tuve que comer, nunca me mal pasaba siempre comía perfectamente bien siempre era atendida como reina, pero aquí, no sabía ni como calentar un poco de agua para hacer té, la sopa fría que Terry había dejado seguía en su mismo lugar riéndose de mi ineptitud para hacerme sobrevivir sin la ayuda de mis empleados.

Yo moría por saber como podía calentarla, hacía mucho frío afuera, afortunadamente el termostato del departamento trabajaba diligentemente. Quien me viera, con mis zapatos carísimos envuelta en la misma pijama color rojo vino de Terrence con el cabello totalmente indomable, no me reconocería. Era un completo desastre, bien podría estar muerta a estas alturas de no ser por las frutas que el trajo. Entonces un pensamiento me invadió.

-El trajo todo esto, para mí…

Y yo vilmente hice su gesto poco menos que nada. Nunca nadie había hecho algo por mí… nunca. Yo siempre pague por el placer de ser atendida y mangonear a mi antojo. Busqué en mi mente algún recuerdo que me indicara lo contrario, una persona que hubiera hecho algo, cualquier cosa por mí desinteresadamente. Y entonces de nuevo, estaba su imagen ahí, "Él", sacándome de un oscuro agujero cavado en lo profundo del bosquecillo del colegio. "Él", rescatándome de morir ahogada cuando yo solo fingía, allá en Escocia. Él lo hizo y no pidió nada a cambio.

-Por qué… por que tenías que ser de nuevo tú…

Estaba tan absorta en aquel descubrimiento que no escuche la puerta abrir, estaba a punto de frotar una cerilla para encender la hornilla cuando mi nombre retumbo por toda la casa, me estremecí al escucharlo, alejando precariamente la diminuta cabeza azul de la lija ante el inesperado grito.

-¡ELIZAAA!

Me sorprendí, tenía en la mano la caja y en la otra la cerilla miré hacia la puerta y Terry se lanzó contra mí, ambos caímos al suelo. Aullé de dolor al estrellarme contra el piso y el peso de su cuerpo aplastándome sin piedad.

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡No es para tanto! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Comencé a llorar por el dolor, no dejaba de quejarme, arrancó las cerillas de mi mano y las arrojó lejos.

-Eliza… Estas lastimada… -Toco mi costado desnudo, la pijama se había levantado dejándole ver los moretones. Me levantó en vilo mientras yo seguía lloriqueando del dolor, camino conmigo a través del pequeño departamento, me recostó sobre la cama y diligentemente busco los remedios que días antes había traído.

Se lavó las manos, las calentó frotándolas una contra la otra me giró de costado y tentó suavemente mis costillas, yo respingue de dolor.

-Quizás tengas algunas costillas fracturadas, debes ver a un médico.

-No, puedo moverme… no creo que… Auuu -Me queje.

-No seas terca, tienes tres días así. Puede ser de gravedad. No te levantes de la cama. ¡Entendiste!

Y desapareció. Me quedé tendida mientras esperaba a… no sé, no sabía nada. Cerré los ojos y seguí tragándome mi orgullo, ¿por qué demonios me encontraba en aquella lastimera posición? A la espera de que alguien… de que "Él", tuviera un gesto noble hacia mí… Esta mujer, definitivamente no era yo.

Al poco rato un hombre mayor que parecía conocer muy bien a Terry vino a revisarme, me dijo que tenía las costillas mallugadas pero enteras, me pidió me vendara con firmeza para evitar que se inflamaran más y me provocaran dolor, mando reposo estricto y moverme lo menos posible, dejó algunos frascos con pastillas y después de despedirse de Terry, se fue.

-Has corrido con suerte.

-Parece que si…

-Levántate -Me ayudó a ponerme de pie mientras yo chillaba del dolor, me hizo volver hacia la ventana y me pidió quitarme el pijama. Yo trate de girarme para decirle que estaba loco pero el dolor me lo impidió.

-Hay que vendarte. ¿O prefieres que llame a alguien más para que lo haga?

-No -Terry le había dicho al médico que yo era su amiga, no quería a nadie mas inmiscuido en esto, con suma paciencia desabotone el pijama luego él ayudo a pasarlo por los brazos dejando a la vista mi corsé de encaje blanco.

Sin inmutarse por mi atrevida y sensual prenda desato las cintas en mi espalda con facilidad luego me despojó de el suavemente pasándolo por los hombros y mis brazos con cuidado de no rozarme, bien pudo aprovechar el momento pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo.

Quedé con el torso desnudo, con su presencia masculina erizando mi espalda, entonces me sentí pequeña ante su estatura, su olor envolviéndome, tranquilizándome, tomó la venda y bajo mis pechos comenzó a enredarla apretadamente haciendo que yo llorara un poco por el dolor. Lo dejó atado y muy firme el dolor disminuyó considerablemente al sentir aquella armadura que me protegía de moverme deliberadamente.

Luego fue al closet tomó otra de sus pijamas de franela y sin mirar la desnudez de mis pechos que yo cubría con mis brazos me ayudo a ponérmela, permitió que yo la abrochara. El corsé se quedó olvidado en la silla.

Luego me ayudo a recostarme y desapareció en la cocina, minutos después venia con un vaso de agua y las pastillas que indicó el médico.

-Toma, trágalas, te harán sentir mejor mientras preparo algo de comer.

Todo fue una orden y vio que se cumpliera al pie de la letra, traté de distraerme poniendo mi mente en blanco, lo escuchaba hacer ruido en la cocina y abrir ventanas, un vientecillo se coló por la puerta de la pequeña recamara. Acomode las colchas un poco más para arroparme ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar el ventanal abierto en pleno invierno?

* * *

-Realmente sabes lo que haces, esto sabe muy bien –La sopa de vegetales estaba deliciosa.

-Son habilidades que se desarrollan cuando uno vive solo. Eso, o mueres de hambre.

-En Escocia…

-En Escocia, en París, a mi llegada a este lugar.

-Oh… pensé que…

-Que siempre viví bajo el amparo de mi padre.

-Pues si… es lo lógico.

-Si claro, lo lógico pero no siempre esa es la realidad, ¿no te parece?

-Cierto –Sabía que se refería a lo que me había pasado, lo lógico no era que tu novio tuviera toda la intención de matarte en plena calle. Ni era lógico tampoco que alguien como yo, anduviera en esas.

-Vamos, come.

Comí como él ordenaba porque había sido una orden, estaba tan hambrienta y esta sopa hecha por Terry tan deliciosa que no podía parar.

-¿Por qué, Eliza? Por que ibas a hacerlo.

-A que te refieres… -Dije sin entender.

Después de retirar la charola con el servicio, de volver a cerrar las ventanas de la estancia y de ajustar el termostato, tomo una silla y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-Antes de entrar se percibía el fuerte olor a gas y luego te encuentro con las cerillas en la mano.

-¿¡Crees que "yo" tenía la intención de volarme en mil pedazos!? –Dije indignada. Como podía creer esa estupidez.

-Tienes razón, eres demasiado fuerte para eso. Olía demasiado a gas dejaste todas las hornillas abiertas, luego llego y te encuentro con las cerillas en la mano, que otra cosa podía pensar. Actué por impulso y te lastime, no fue intencional.

-Crees… que soy fuerte… -Lo demás era información inútil y la obvie, ni que fuera interés mío aprender a encender una maldita estufa, pero las palabras implícitas… me halagaron.

-Si no lo fueras, no estarías en esta situación.

-No entiendo –Era verdad, no entendía su punto.

-Quiero decir que "tu pareja"… es una fichita y de las peores. Alguien de mente débil no se acercaría a una calaña como esa a un kilómetro de distancia, pero no Eliza Legan. Y eres buena boxeadora le rompiste la nariz. Los diarios dicen que alguien intento asaltarlo.

-Eso dicen… ¿Y de mí?

-Nada.

-Mejor.

-Entonces puedo estar tranquilo que mañana encontrare mi departamento de una pieza.

-¡Grosero pelafustán! Pero si, no te preocupes por el. Creo que me esta agradando. Esto ya parece una especie de… retiro espiritual.

-Pues no te encariñes demasiado.

Torció la boca dibujando una sexy sonrisa de la misma forma en que lo hacia en el colegio, me encantaba mirarlo las pocas veces que tuve oportunidad. Fue tan contagioso su gesto que me hizo reír, sentí reverberar mi risa dentro de mí colmándome de una extraña sensación de paz y seguridad, algo que nunca había experimentado, a excepción de las travesuras que hice con mi hermano en nuestra niñez. Terry al verme reír y quejarme un poco del dolor, su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y de pronto creí ver que la habitación se iluminaba. Lo había visto en las revistas y los diarios, nunca, absolutamente nunca sonreía. Tenía un rostro hermoso pero parecía esculpido en piedra.

* * *

Las visitas se hicieron cortas pero diarias, Terry checaba que la chica fuera mejorando de sus dolencias, le quedaba claro que si la dejaba sola podía asesinarse a sí misma, no tenia idea de cómo preparar comida o como usar las hornillas.

Con el paso de los días, las platicas fueron fluyendo, Eliza comenzó a recuperar su humor cáustico y Terry disfrutaba de las pequeñas batallas verbales que a veces emprendían, incluso llegaban a reír.

Así se cumplió una semana.

Eliza parecía cómoda vistiendo los pijamas de Terry. Él le había comprado un par de pantuflas para que no anduviera descalza en esos días especialmente fríos que invitaban a estar en casa junto al fuego de la chimenea. Terry salía del teatro y pasaba a verla por las tardes, cenaban juntos como a eso de las seis de la tarde, luego hablaban simplezas o se quedaban en silencio simplemente haciéndose compañía compartiendo una copa de vino, o Té.

Comenzaron a hablar de sus proyectos, Eliza le contaba como era que Neil y ella había fincado un imperio hotelero del que su padre ya no se preocupaba. Ella se veía cómoda y feliz en su papel de empresaria, era lista, inteligente y suspicaz, una mujer brillante que olfateaba las buenas oportunidades. Había construido un hotel lujoso ahí mismo en Nueva York donde la suite presidencial era por ahora su residencia fija puesto que había empezado una relación con el Magnate aquel que le hizo mal.

Terry le contó de sus proyectos en puerta, después de la temporada decembrina. Lejos de eso no había gran cosa que decir. Mostró a Eliza su biblioteca privada para que se distrajera. Una gran pared tapizada de libros de suelo a techo, Eliza no los había percibido porque parecía una pared recubierta de madera, debajo de las hojas perfectamente bien disimulada estaba su orgullo y tesoro. Encontró algunos títulos de interés y pasaba el día leyendo asiduamente.

-Puedo preguntarte algo.

-Adelante.

-Este lugar… es más un santuario que un picadero, no es así Terry.

-Si.

-Pero, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué en este lugar? Se que podrías pagar algo mucho mejor en una zona con un buen vecindario.

-Precisamente por eso. Por el anonimato. Aquí nadie sabe quien soy, y si lo saben a nadie le importa.

-Yo no podría tener un lugar así.

-A puesto que no. Tú eres cualquier cosa menos… inadvertida. Yo con una bufanda larga y una boina desaparezco. Ya te diste cuenta.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido -Él solamente sonrió, su gesto me decía que había sido un cumplido a mi belleza, aunque ahora luciera tan… ordinaria- Pero cuéntame, como fue que diste con este lugar es que… no logro entenderlo.

-Este fue mi primer hogar cuando llegue de Londres.

-¿De veras?

-Si, era todo lo que podía costearme, lo rentaba. Con el tiempo lo adquirí, ahora es mío.

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado… ¿Y Susana?

-Ella es historia aparte. No quiero hablar sobre ese asunto.

- ¿Asunto? –Así que Susana Marlow era un "asunto" para Terry solamente, que revelación, a pesar de lo que dicen las malas lenguas- Vaya… Pero, vives con ella –quiso indagar más, su curiosidad femenina se encontraba de vuelta de donde anduvo de vacaciones.

-En que momento esto se volvió un interrogatorio.

-Curiosidad femenina.

-¿Y tú? Como acabaste con ese imbécil –Me regresó el balón con bastante fuerza.

-Él era un hombre que me hizo el peso… mental. En su momento.

Me miró pero no dijo nada, casi podía leer en sus ojos que realmente era mucho más que eso. Si, fue su inteligencia y Don de mando que me conquistó. Cuando me poseyó por primera vez… creí que había encontrado al hombre de mi vida, el que pudiera domarme, hacerme sentir mujer, volverme primitiva, una hembra en necesidad febril y aún así, lograr que yo siguiera admirándole, era algo que nunca en mi vida había tenido pero el respeto que llegue a tenerle se desvaneció cuando me dí cuenta que yo no era la única, que los gustos tan especiales que él tenia al follar demandaban demasiado, mucho más de lo que yo pudiera lograr físicamente, entonces todo se vino a bajo.

Mis amantes fueron hombres demasiado débiles y complacientes ante mi belleza y me aburrían rápido o era unos amantes nefastos grandilocuentes. Ningún atractivo que me hiciera mantener el interés por demasiado tiempo. Oh… yo no era una real hembra satisfactoria como creí que lo era y me volví una ordinaria mujer común que tiene que esperar en casa hasta que su hombre se sacie en otro lugar y se digne a volver, para relamer solo las cenizas de un fuego que estaba apagándose. No importa todo lo que pudiera denigrarme en la cama a sus caprichos, ninguna de esas posibilidades me apetecían para mi futuro. Terry ya no cuestionó nada, se dio por enterado de inmediato sin que yo dijera una sola palabra, se marchó y volví a quedarme sola.

* * *

Conforme el tiempo pasaba me daba cuenta de la extraña inquietud que sentía cuando se acercaba la hora en que Terry vendría, esas burbujas reventando en mi estomago o miles de mariposas aleteando al filo de las 5 de la tarde.

Él llegaba con alimento, con algunas flores que ponía en la mesa, con alguna botella de vino, con pan dulce recién horneado, eran esas cosas tan simples y cotidianas que ahora me ponían contenta y feliz. Terry aparte de mi hermano, era el único hombre que me había visto en estas fachas, sin maquillaje, con mi cabello al natural sin los complicados peinados que yo siempre exigía. Sin mis vestidos de marca y mis zapatos de tacones asesinos. Una Eliza en simples pijamas de franela, pantuflas, sin gota de maquillaje y me sentía tan cómoda e inusualmente feliz.

De pronto una chica rubia comenzó a rondar mis sueños, "Candy".

Comencé a preguntarme por que Terry se había fijado en ella si era tan simple. Se podría decir que era bonita pero demasiado simplona. Con mal gusto para vestir y poco sentido de la elegancia. Aún así debía aceptar que cuando la arreglaban era toda una belleza natural sin demasiado artificio.

Quizás por eso Terry… la prefería. Parece que en el fondo me equivoque y Terrence es tan simplón como Candy y no un hombre de mundo. Mira que gustarle un lugar así… y una chica como… Candy. Sin embargo, me he olvidado del mundo aquí, entre estas paredes. Estoy tranquila y no siento ninguna preocupación. He mandado algunos telegramas que el mismo Terrence me ha hecho el favor de enviar a Neil para que no se preocupen por no saber de mí, mientras termino de recuperarme.

Candy, Candy, Candy, ahora me queda claro por que caíste a los pies de Terry, el es un verdadero caballero. Atento, amable a su manera, noble, discreto, quizás un poco simplón pero esa característica queda minimizada cuando la usa tan adecuadamente para halagar. Nada que ver con lo que la prensa y las personas "Creían" que él era. Todos estaban tan equivocados respecto a su carácter de divo inalcanzable, si, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios como yo, pero... tiene un encanto que hechiza y te hace sentir protegida, apreciada, flotando en una burbuja… ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos suspiros me ha arrancado con sus gentilezas.

En el pasado fue su posición y su belleza lo que me hizo encapricharme en tenerle. Después al enterarme que el gustaba de Candy me volvió loca. Como era posible que se fijara en esa simplona venida a más. ¡Claro! Lo que pasa es que él gusta también de lo simple, "El descendiente de la aristocracia más famosa del mundo, loco por una Don nadie" Siempre, Siempre tienen algún defecto… hasta el príncipe más azul, lo tiene.

Candy había arrancado de mi lado a Anthony, y ahora también a Terry –pensaba yo en aquellos días de colegio- era un tremendo golpe para mi vanidad aceptarlo, y no pude. Me dedique a separarlos y lo logré. Pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente porque ellos seguían tratando de estar juntos. ¡Vaya cosa!

Luego se separaron por Susana Marlow. Y ¡oh bendita casualidad desafortunada! ahora estoy viviendo en su casa, bajo su protección disfrutando de su agradable compañía tengo que admitirlo. Le he conocido en otro plano, me pregunto si se portó así con Candy, entonces no me es difícil imaginar porque ella lo… amó.

Es fácil caer a sus pies, es tan fácil como esperar por los rayos del sol para calentarte. Pero este tipo de "enamoramiento" es el más peligroso de todos. Solo hay que ver como terminó Candy siendo una solterona recluida en las montañas después de tenerlo por algún tiempo. Y la bella Susana Marlow… paralítica. ¡Vaya record!

Terrence Grandchester es un hombre peligroso, quizás más peligroso que Marco Borio y toda su mafia italiana. Para colmo de males, a mí me encanta besar en la boca al peligro y estoy viviendo en su hogar por ahora.

Continuara…

"**El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

**Gracias GEZABEL CÁRDENAS por tu ayuda.**

* * *

***Este fan fic esta inspirado en la cansión**

**Trapecista, interpretada por Enrique Iglesias.**

**Gracias por sus REVIEWS a:**

**Alejandra**

**Gracias por tus palabras, yo tambien pienso que es una pena pero otras aventuras me llaman y debo dejar ir para poder comenzar nuevos caminos. **

**Eliza y Terry… ¡Vaya que es extraño! ¿No? Eliza no era su persona favorita en el mundo pero creo que Terrence es un caballero sobre todas las cosas, los años han pasado sin duda, creo que aún no ubicaban bien, mas o menos durante que momento se desarrolla esta historia pero el segundo capitulo les arroja mas luz sobre ello. Veremos que ira sucediendo aunque después de leer el final vamos viendo que Eliza se quiere lanzar al ataque de nuevo. Saludos¡**

**Vero:**

**Oh que lindas palabras para mí, porque aunque suene a disco rayado yo no soy escritora, creo que me identificaria mas con el termino de contadora de historias… algo asi. De todas formas mil gracias por tus palabras, me elevan sin duda. ¿Volver o no volver? Esa es la cuestión. Jijiji =P**

**La propuesta, en mi caso particular sin duda es excepcional puesto que Eliza no es mi fuerte, espero esta historia les siga atrapando hasta al final, nunca olviden que yo, nunca dejo de ser yo. =D**

**Cilenita:**

**Joooo Definitivamente! Si, es cerrar un ciclo. Fijate que antes creia que nunca escribiria de Albert, y ya vez¡ Tambien el pinchipe de la colina se lleva un cariñito de mi parte, después Neil y ahora su malevola hermana. Que cosas… sin duda escribir es algo maravilloso que saca y vuelve a sacar.**

"**Mi Terry y una entrada maravillosa y tan propia, te llevas su espiritu y alma, que tienes tan capturados..."**

**Ush… estas palabras tuyas me conmueven, me hacen desear regresar a ese descubrimiento del personaje porque Terry tiene mucho que contar y fue maravilloso ayudarle a sacarlo fueron tiempos febriles y voluntariosos, pero es pasado… y no somos los mismos que hace 4 años… hay cosas nuevas, otro entendimiento tambien. Yo puedo decir que aunque estoy nostalgica me voy muy contenta. Espero que ese ser este feliz con lo que logro de mí. =)**

**Mi Isabelita yo tambien te extrañaré un chingo, por cierto tengo que hacerte una petición. =D**

**Maribel:**

**Oh… espero que estes bien y ese hielo haya sido hechado o derretido en tu boca sin daño alguno. =)**

**Yo se, que a lo mejor les pido mucho al arriesgarse a leer una historia como esta, y no un Candy y Terry pero tambien se que, al final seran conquistadas con lo que yo siempre defiendo, confió en ello.**

**Ayy creo que el mal es generalizado hahaha yo tambien soy celosa de mi Terry jijiji pero con el tiempo aprendí a hacerme del ojo de hormiga cuando Candy es "feliz" en otros "principescos brazos" y entonces digo, bueno el tambien tiene derecho a buscar su camino y su felicidad. XD**

**Eliza es una coqueta de primera, yo lo sé! Pero tampoco la podemos culpar, ¿cierto? Jajajaja Terry… imagina tenerlo asi de cerquitas… ayyy se me pone la piel de gallina de solo imaginarlo hahahaha.**

**Bueno yo te agradezco que seas de mente amplia y que hagas ese esfuerzo extra en leer esta historia, Saludos! **


	3. Trapecista 3

**¨Goza de mi lecura como yo goce escribiendo"**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**TRAPECISTA**

**Parte 3**

Mes y medio había transcurrido ya, las heridas visibles de Eliza estaban curadas, no hubo rastros en su hermosa piel de los golpes y cardenales sufridos.

Tenía todo planeado para volver al lugar que le correspondía, su hermano en unos dias más estaría en Nueva York para recolectar algunas firmas y cerrar un nuevo negocio, podrían reunirse luego y contarle lo que sucedió aunque… tambien tendría que explicar donde estuvo todo ese tiempo, era algo que no le agradaba develar a él y ni a nadie. Si algo bueno resultó de aquella odisea fue poder conocer a Terrence de la forma en que lo conocía ahora, estaba segura que ni Susana, mucho menos Candy sabían como era en realidad él actor más cotizado de Ámerica. Era algo que secretamente atesoraba, no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir ese tipo de "tranquilidad" que le brindó y el hecho de saber que ella estaba a su lado, cerca de él, de alguna forma.

Esta paz colmada de pequeñas guerrillas la hacian mas placentera. La compañía masculina, los enfrentamientos verbales, las carcajadas genuinas de él, las bromas, su comida, las pláticas, los silencios en compañía… esos, nunca le supieron tan exquisitos.

Quizás sería bueno inventar a un "buen samaritano" con identidad desconocida, aunque con su hermano bien sabía ella que lo podría descubrir con facilidad y por lo que tenía entendido nadie sabía de ese departamento que fue su refugio en todo este tiempo, solo su dueño y ahora ella; por alguna extraña razón que no se atrevía a considerar concientemente deseaba guardarle el secreto. Era como una especie de altar, de secreto refugio, algo así; y sin embargo sin proponerselo o esperarlo lo estaba compartiendo con ella. Que gratamente afortunada se sentía, cuidada, mimada, segura, podría decir que hasta simpatía le insperaba ahora al hombre que fuera un joven gamberro en el colegio.

Aquel que la insultó, que le escupió el rostro, que le había gritado, zarandeado y de no ser porque las monjas lo sujetaron podría jurar por la rabia en sus ojos que con mucho gusto la hubiera golpeado. De todas formas reconoció que ella le había dado sendos motivos para cabrearlo de aquella manera, lo que hizo… lo que ella hizo tampoco fué honorable y sí muy desleal y ruin. Así de fuerte era el sentimiento de desprecio que sentía por Candy.

Candy… ¡Candy! ¿Qué demonios hacia pensando en ella? Ya ni siquiera figuraba en el mapa, recluida cual monja en aquel lugarsucho enterrado en las montañas, ¿Que podía ella ver en aquel sumidero? ¡Pero claro! No se podía esperar mucho puesto que ella salió de ahí -Pensaba enardecida- ¡Cosa que me importa tres atados! -fanfarroneaba en voz alta, ahora se sentía con una ventaja verdadera sobre aquella rubia apestosa, estaba muy cerca de Terry, tan cerca como nunca lo imagino posible, tan cerca… que nació en su pecho un secreto orgullo, un cariño y el deseo de conocerle todavía más, tan cerca de él y Candy su nemesis, tan lejos de ambos.

* * *

El más lujoso de los salones del enorme Hotel New York Legan & Legan fué rentado para una celebración de la alcaldía, mera fiesta de las autoriadades con sus poderosos amigos Neoyorkinos. Los ricos y famosos, todos los que fueran "alguien" en la gran ciudad estarían ahí.

Eliza indiscutiblemente debía estar y escogío esa fecha en particular para hacer su aparición pública después de estar guardada más de mes y medio. Habría mucha gente, mucha seguridad, era el momento perfecto para demostrar a Marco Borio que no le temía. Eliza sabía que no se libraría fácil de él, que después de lo que le hizo no se quedaría conforme con solo "su auto desaparición". Ella internamente le temía, sabía de lo que era capaz pero no iba a esconderse por siempre como una rata de alcantarilla, ella era Eliza Legan y debía empezar a sacar su lado más irascible pero astuto.

Compartió con Terry lo que pensaba hacer, hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta, saludar y departir el tiempo politicamente correcto, dejarse ver y dejarse admirar y luego cuando todos vieran que Eliza Legan había vuelto pero no como pareja del empresario italiano Marco Borio. Estaba de nuevo soltera y preciosa como siempre, se iría luego dejando en todos una buena impresión, acallar y matar los chismorreos que hubiera sobre ella como quien aplasta una colilla de cigarro con la punta del zapato de tacón y luego tan desvergonzada como era, se retiraría en el momento adecuado.

Sabía que Borio estaría allí por dos razones, la segunda: Porque era un empresario respetable a la vista de todos aunque un maldito delincuente de cuello blanco en el bajo mundo lavando dinero sucio pero las autoridades preferían hacerse de la vista gorda para no perder la amistad y las dadivas de dicho personaje, él estaría en la lista de invitados sin duda alguna; y la primera razón y la más importante es que la vería a ella, sí o sí para saldar cuentas.

* * *

La noche había llegado Terry se portó amable hasta el final, ahora estaba dando los ultimos toques a su labial con algo de nerviosismo, volvió a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero, ataviada con un vestido en color rojo sangre -su favorito por supuesto- muy ceñido en la cintura y las caderas, la hermosa prenda de exquisita hechura escandolasamente gritaba "Soy la reina de la noche" y eso es lo que quería, que cualquiera que la mirara pensara en ella de esa forma, Eliza Legan estaba de vuelta en Nueva York, hermosa como siempre y soltera de nuevo.

¿Qué si tenia miedo? ¡Claro que sí! De no ser por la cola tipo sirena del vestido con sus vuelos, todos podrían ver que sus rodillas parecian una castañuela en pleno carnaval gitano pero ella era Eliza Legan y nunca sacaba la vuelta al precio a pagar por sus actos. Ademas tenía una escolta encubierta bien preparada y fuertemente armada que le proporciono Neil custodiando todo el hotel y en especial a ella, tendría que darle algunas explicaciones en cuanto llegara pero no importaba, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Llegó la hora, la fiesta ya había comenzado eran las 8 de la noche en punto era momento de hacer su aparición. Tomó su estola blanca y suave piel como fina escarcha, enderezo la postura, sacudió la cabeza y bajo por el elevador principal. Tomo mucho aire, secó una lágrima rebelde con su guante blanco el último resquicio de miedo, soltó el aliento y dió la cara con una amplia sonrisa, instalada en su bella faz.

* * *

Como pensaba todo mundo que fuera alguien en Nueva York estaba en aquel salón disfrutando de la velada, era el cumpleaños del alcalde y su equipo le organizó aquella cena para invitar a los aliados y a quienes pretendian serlo. Se podría decir que el Hotel era la casa de Eliza y todas esas personas estaban en su casa, eso le daba un poco de seguridad, partió plaza al hacer arrivo al lugar, los minutos pasaron, conversó, saludó, sonrió, comenzó a relajarse, no hubo rastro de Marco Borio eso le causaba alivio momentáneo pero ella sabía, estaba segura de que iría esa noche, tarde o temprano aparecería.

Eliza esperaría el momento para enfrentarlo delante de toda la socialite de Nueva York, en aquellas circunstancias el mafioso no se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima, ademas no era tan tonta como él creía, él cometía un grave error al pensar y creer que tenía su delicado cuello apretándolo con su puño.

La peliroja mujer era la sensación de la fiesta, exquisita, altiva, parecía accesible pero después despegaba al manto celeste volviendóse una estrella inalcanzable, encantadora, elegante, sumamente refinada, volvía a sentirse la mujer de siempre, la que manda y tiene todo bajo control, estaba divirtiendóse, iban a dar las once de la noche y de aquel asesino aún no había noticias, entonces se dió cuenta, al estar el alcalde y toda su comitiva lamebotas reunida aquí y la policia de Nueva York custodiando fuertemente el recinto del hotel y sus alrededores eso daba carta muy amplia para que el crimen organizado hiciera su propia fiesta en las calles de la gran ciudad.

Si, eso era seguramente lo que lo hacía dilatar, estará atendiendo sus negocios tranquilamente sin que nadie le molestara, pero terminaría y entonces… vendría.

El solo pensarlo le erizaba la piel de temor, no tenía idea si su plan funcionaría pero no tenía otra salida que encararlo para que supiera que no le temia más, que si tuvo la suerte de verla indefensa y pidiendo ayuda a gritos, eso no volvería a verlo jamás en su pérfida vida.

"El debió matarme cuando pudo en lugar de alardear" -pensaba ella para darse valor, "A Eliza Legan no la patean dos veces, porque al segundo intento me defenderé… estoy preparada y nunca es para perder".

Uno de los meseros con toda discreción fue hasta su mesa y dejó un sencillo vaso de agua, ella seguía con la mirada al lacayo hasta divisar lo que hubo dejado. En efecto, otra botella de whisky, mas hielo, agua efervesente y… frente a su silla donde descansaba su estola, el vaso de agua.

Mientras bailaba con algún señor maduro, soltero, con fama de casanova, sumamente galante que pretendía ingenuamente conquistarla mientras giraban con gracia alrededor Eliza se tensó de pronto, no apartaba la vista de ese vaso. Ella lo decidió así he hizo esa petición a sus sirvientes personales, aquel vaso significaba que Marco Borio estaba en la fiesta.

Ella solicitó por medio de un representante estar en ningún lugar en particular en los sitios reservados para la fiesta, así su nombre no figuraba en las lista de "Confirmaron Asistencia" en cuando apareció en el bello salón requirió una silla extra, se sentó en la misma mesa del alcalde con total descaro sin importar que las 10 plazas de la mesa estaban ocupadas, le hicieron un huequito y ella con todo el encanto del mundo de una mujer que se sale con la suya, hizo de aquel gesto algo para admirar y mucho de que hablar.

¿Quién se atrevería a contrariar a la hermosa dueña del hotel Legan? Eso daba una clara señal de estar de nuevo sin pareja porque Marco Borio ocupaba otra mesa y asistiría solo, según la lista de asistentes.

Ahora toda su fina figura se movía con sensualidad deshinibida, el vestido de razo brillante completamente pegado como una segunda piel marcando sus caderas cuán generosas éran por el tremendo ejercio al que fueron sometidas bajo la mano de hierro de su antiguo Amo, eso tenía que agradecerselo a Borio; después de todo el vestido quedaba como un guante, volviendola exquisita, "Un pecado andante" le había dicho su actual pareja de baile intentando seducirla.

Había dejado los rulos altos y complicados, demasiado pasados de moda ya; ahora su cabello iba completamente suelto y ondulado suavemente a todo su largo creando una larga melena sedosa, sofisticada y sensual, un broche de diamantes encima de la oreja izquierda era su adorno, toda ella refulgía como un autentico rubí, parecía una estrella de cine, una verdadera estrella brillante e inalcanzable.

Entre los giros de la música del fox-trot y su energico movimiento, Eliza sintió al hombre mirarla como un depredador acecha a su presa, apretó el estomago eh hizo como que aquella bestia con traje caro no existía, pero era tan intensa su mirada que el hombre con el cual bailaba ahora, intimidado ante el feroz escrutinio le preguntó si ella seguía siendo pareja de Marco Borio.

Eliza sonrió ante la "decencia" de su pareja de baile, después de todo eran caballeros y las parejas se respetaban aunque fuera solo delante de la sociedad en que se movían porque en el amparo de las sombras ella bien sabía que se cometían muchos adulterios, engaños y farsas, era un mundo podrido lleno de enjuagues truculentos tanto de hombres como mujeres pero ante la luz, en sociedad, todo mundo parecía cuidar las apariencias más que nada para cuidarse las espaldas de algún escándalo que les perjudicara financieramente.

Ella contestó con un despreocupado "No" simple y llanamente, entonces el caballero la tomo del brazo con otro semblante más relajado, apretándola por la cintura un poquito más para que ella viera sus claras intenciones de llevarsela a la cama esa misma noche con aquella sonrisita descarada, después de todo había esperado mucho por esa oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

La guió para decepción suya hasta la mesa del alcande, luego beso su mano enguantada con una mirada llena de insinuación. Había "quizás" pérdido esta batalla pero no la guerra, Eliza sabía perfectamente que él hombre lo seguiría intentando, era bien conocida su fama de Don Juan. Por ahora otras cosas más importantes ocupaban su mente que el zafarse de un casanova bastante ingenuo, por cierto.

Era el momento, en medio de la algarabía en la hora cumbre de la velada se despidió de sus compañeros de mesa, del alcalde y su esposa quien era una dama mayor muy simpatica, tan libertina y relajada como ella y dijo adiós.

Camino como una reina entre las mesas, mientras la orquesta hizo una mensión especial en su honor despidiéndola del salón como la reina que era -Claro todo eso a petición suya anticipada y planeada, por supuesto.

La gente simplemente le aplaudió en un acto reflejo, Eliza había logrado que todas las miradas se giraran y posaran en su persona, cual Diva salió contoneandose lentamente del salón entre reverencias exageradas del sexo masculino a su paso y chuchicheos femeninos envidiosos, saludaba conocidos a la distancia elevando gracilmente su mano como si la fiesta en realidad fuera en su honor y no el cumpleaños del alcalde, era el centro de atención sin duda alguna desde que puso un pie en la estancia. Mañana por la mañana todo Nueva York hablaría de ella y de cómo se robó la noche, Eliza Legan había regresado de sus vacaciones a la ciudad y con bastantes brios de tener a la gran manzana en el centro de su mano perfectamente bien cuidada, aún no terminaba de salir del pórtico cuando un hombre le tapo el paso en medio de la multitud.

-Eliza… -Siseo el hombre poniéndose frente a ella cubriendole el paso cuán alto era.

La pelirroja lo ignoró mientras seguía sonriendo y camino de largo hacia un lado, esquivándolo. Entonces él la atrapo por su muñeca derecha haciendola detener e impidiéndole seguir adelante.

-Tenemos una platica pendiente cariño… -Volvió a sisear el guapisimo hombre entre dientes completamente contenido pero sus ojos despedian llamas. Para quien no le conocía, levantaba envidia y calores en las mujeres por su extremada belleza fisica y envidia entre los hombres porque realmente era un bello especímen como macho. Lástima que solo su cuerpo hubiera evolucionado desde la época neandertal porque su cerebro se había quedado en aquella Era remota donde el humano mas bestia que otra cosa, resolvía cualquier problema quitando del camino lo que le estorbara mayormente dándole muerte.

Éra la primera vez que Eliza veía esa turbulencia arremolinarse en sus bellos ojos y podría jurar que eran celos, celos de ella, por ella… Pero eso ya no importaba mas sabía muy bien que tipo de bestia era esa piltrafa humana. No se dejó encandilar como el venado se encandila con un simple foco.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada pendiente –dijo tajante la pelirroja- Si me disculpas tengo que retirarme, el ambiente… apesta –hizo un gesto despreciativo como si algo oliera muy mal tocandose con garbo y desdén la punta de la nariz como si buscara el origen de aquella pestilencia hasta que lo miró directamente a los ojos- Necesito ir a restregarme la piel y a lavarme el cabello.

El hombre sonrió encantado del valor de la mujer, recordó a la vieja Eliza, la que logró llamar su atención por su altanería y desverguenza, pero no lo engañaba, podía oler el miedo bajo los perfumes caros, envuelto cuidadosamente en tafetan rojo.

-Salgamos de aquí, tú y yo tenemos…

-Tú y yo, nada. -Eliza con una fuerza descomunal producto de la rabia y el miedo levanto el puño para que los mirones que los rodeaban vieran que él la tenía sujeta y de que forma- Ahora, suéltame.

-Eso nunca nena. Tú eres mía.

-Yo me pertenezco a mí misma. No soy propiedad de nadie –Dijo siseando, la platica que tuvo con Terrence antes de abandonar su departamento le dió un poco más de valor, esas habían sido sus palabras…

"Nosotros no pertenecemos a nadie, nos pertenecemos a nosotros mismos, Eliza. Y es de esa forma, comprometiendónos con nosotros que podemos aspirar a exigir que se nos respete, si no hay valor dentro de nuestro ser, cualquiera puede pisotearnos" "Tú has demostrado ser muy valiente antes, no dudo que, lo harás bien" –Dijo Terry con vehemencia evitando mencionar lo obvio, los motivos equivocados de Eliza en el pasado que la llevaron a actuar en contra de él y de Candy- "Yo hubiera preferido que esperáras a tu hermano pero si es así como quieres hacer las cosas, tú sabrás por qué" "Eres dueña de tu vida, de tí misma, no le cedas el mando de ella a nadie, nunca más" Esas habían sido las palabras del actor, aunque en aquel momento le sentaron de maravilla a ella, aún no podia ver en donde encajaban esos consejos en Terrence en él mismo, quizás con el tiempo lo descubriría, por ahora debía concentrarse en ella, así que prosiguió en su alegato- Y es bajo ese término que voy a conducirme, ahora suéltame o te juró que haré más que romperte la nariz.

El hombre se sorprendió por primera vez de la audacia de la mujer, pero aún asi no la soltó. Eliza sabía que desafiarlo lo enardecería más, lo conocía muy bien pero estaba preparada para todo, de pronto sintió un calor ardiendo, quemandole el pecho, era el valor para enfrentar al hombre que casí pudo matarla. Era un sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido y ahora era el momento de hacerlo explotar. Ahora o nunca, "Ni un paso atrás… no cedas, no demuestres miedo, aunque por dentro estes muriendo" había dicho Terry.

-Qué te has creido mujerzuela… -Le dijo acercándose a ella muy sutilmente con esa voz de hielo amenazadora.

-Me has llamado Mujerzuela –Dijo ella riendo- ¿A mí? Por favor… -Entonces tomo el control- Yo soy Eliza Legan, y no creas que eres el único con cojones aquí, no olvides que yo sé muy bien quien eres tú. No has acabado de conocerme, mi hermano también es poderoso… pedazo de imbécil. Él ya sabe lo que me hiciste, ahora suéltame, estoy en mi reino y tú eres el intruso, no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más, si me pasa algo, si al menos tengo una infracción de tránsito todas tus operaciónes saldrán a la luz más rápido en lo que se te paraliza la… sangre, cuando vez un cinturón de cuero.

La amenaza obró como magía, el hombre la soltó suavemente porque todos los miraban, ellos hablaban en voz baja nadie podía escucharlos pero los presentes estaban atentos a la riña de amantes que se daba lugar en el pórtico del salón.

-Y no olvides que tengo parentesco con los Adley… Ellos no dudarían en venir en mi auxilio. Olvidate de mí y alejate, será la única manera en que yo olvide que puse mis ojos en una rata de alcantarilla como tú. Yo nací en cuna de oro mientras que tú… -Lo miro con desprecio de arriba hacia abajo- Tú solo eres un empleadillo que traicionó y mató para estar donde estás.

-Calláte mujer… -Rugió el hombre con desprecio.

-Aquí la que da órdenes soy yo. Vete de una vez. No sé que tanto aprecies tu posición actual, pero si la aprecias en algo nunca olvidarás este nombre –Dijo acercandose a su oido lo mas que podía tolerar su cercanía, luego pronunció claramente- "Eliza Legan" -Luego le dió un beso como un aleteo de mariposas apenas rozandole los labios dejandole el rojo de su labial marcado como un sentencia y no paro ahí.

-Si me mandas al infierno ten por seguro que volveré desde allá por tí y te engulliré sin piedad, no olvides que yo, "Fuí" tu mujer y aprendí en ese tiempo más que sexo pervertido, no lo olvides. No llegué a ser lo que vez siento sumisa y entiende esto Marco, fue mi desición serlo y ponerme de rodillas pero solo en tu cama. Soy una verdadera bruja, una mujerzuela cara, muy cara que desgraciadamente para tí le importa a mucha gente muy poderosa, debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ahora te tengo en mis manos, Amo –Pronunció esa última palabra lentamente y con voz autoriraria, la misma inflexión que el utilizaba en su rol de amo en la alcoba le dió el golpe final.

-Sométete por tu propia voluntad ante mí y besa el camino que piso, o yo te sometere por las malas, que no te quede duda. Tú llevas montado en tu ladrillito… ¿5 años? "Yo" Querido, nací siendo una maldita bruja.

Dicho aquello le mostró el puño levantándolo con fuerza, hizo a un lado al hombre con la misma mano que la tuvo prisionera y se dió paso al frente quitándolo de su camino, no intentó sacarle la vuelta como al principio pues aquello parecería una huida y ella no estaba dispuesta a huir.

Luego su escándalosa figura desapareció por entre los pasillos llenos de gente. Iba con paso seguro y la espalda erguida pero lejos de las miradas por el pasillo solitario que la llevaba a su elevador privado llevaba los ojos vidriosos, las rodillas temblando, el alma en un hilo, le faltaba el aire, creía que en cualquier momento escucharía la detonación y el golpe brutal en su espalda perforando su carne, luego la sangre caliente congelandose al contacto con el ambiente, cada paso era un aliento de vida que sentía se le iba, cada paso la alejaba más de su ex amante entre los cuchicheos de la gente y como algunos hombres discutian en italiano, cada paso lento y sofosticado la acercaba a su elevador privado y a su escapatoria, de pronto pareció ver que el elevador se alejaba más y más todo parecía confuso y borroso, entro en pánico sintió que no lo lograría, las piernas ya no la sostenían, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y su rostro reflejaba un rictus de terror indecifrable, pensó que tal vez estaba herida de muerte y ni siquiera lo notó, cuando sintió desfallecer unos brazos la elevaron y la introdujeron en el ascensor y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-Fuiste muy valiente.

-Terrence…

-Quería asegurarme de que salieras ilesa.

-Pensé que…

-Quería ver que tan buena actriz eres, podría incluso contratarte para alguna puesta en escena.

Eliza rió ante la tonta broma de Terrence que lucía un poco diferente y como no, si iba disfrazado, por eso no lo reconoció.

Llegaron a la suite principal hogar permanente de Eliza. El elevador privado se detuvo se abrieron las puertas de forja en color dorado, ese ascensor era exclusivo para ella, tenía un codigo seguridad que solo ella conocía, nadie más podía usarlo y la llevaba directamente a su suite. Terry con ella en brazos se introdujo en la enorme y elegante pieza y la depositó al centro de la enorme cama de la alcoba contigua. Luego le quitó los zapatos y retiro el exceso de cojines, regresó y tomo la estola del elevador que quedo en el suelo y la dejó en la silla más cercana, ante la mirada incrédula de Eliza.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella.

-No lo sé, no siento el… cuerpo.

-Si, es normal, lo que hiciste… fue demasiado intenso y arriesgado, ten toma esto. Es fuerte pero, te hará volver.

-¿Qué es?

-Ajenjo.

-Quieres drogarme…

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser tú, esta noche has dado el primer paso, pero necesitas soltar todo. Bébelo.

Y ella bebió, el sabor algo amargo pero adictivo, la extraña magia de esa bebida ancestral la atrapo en su embrujo con tan solo dos vasos y comenzó a hablar de esto de lo otro, cosas sin importancia, de pronto comenzó a maldecir a Marco Borio y después a llorar como una niña pequeña como un dique que se desborda, no entendía de donde había sacado el valor para amenazarlo de aquella manera y esperaba que fuera suficiente para que se alejara. Terry como leyendo sus pensamientos le habló.

-Si fuera él, no regresaría bajo tales amenazas.

-Escuchaste…

-Si, estaba muy cerca. Fuiste muy convincente, eso haría tambalear a cualquiera, maldita bruja -Luego el sonrió encantadoramente- Solo Eliza Legan. ¡Salud! –Elevo el vaso para brindar por el valor de Eliza.

-Gracias por estar aquí… esto no fue fácil… -Dijo ella conmovida por su gesto y su brindis.

-Lo sé, enfretarse a los demonios propios, nunca lo es y lo tuyo es… literal.

-¿Tú lo has hecho? -Quizó saber ella, algo interesada.

-Todos los dias, literal. –Fué su lúgubre respuesta.

* * *

Los dias pasaban y la amenaza parecía haber disminuido. Eliza siguió con su vida, se incorporó de nuevo a la administración más activamente del hotel haciendo poca vida social, al menos no como antes, ahora se cuidaba más las espaldas y era más previsora y precavida. Tuvo que contarle a Neal lo que sucedió con Borio pero ocultó su amistad con Terry, le contó la verdad, que estuvo en un departamento alejado de la ciudad, recluida en el por obvias razones, no era del todo verdad pero tampoco era mentira, le dijo que había sido un hombre quien la rescató y quien la llevó hasta ese lugar para luego desaparecer después de haber hecho su buena acción del día, o de la noche para el caso.

El hombre –según contó ella- no preguntó nada, ni pidió nada a cambio por la ayuda, solo se limitó a sacarla de su enredo y también a desaparecer. Quizás le dio miedo… -Dijo Eliza para convencer a Neal- Después de darse cuenta quienes éramos… Nos reconoció y ya no quiso saber de nosotros, hasta ahora no me ha molestado y dudo mucho que se atreva a ir con Marco, de todas formas no lo hizo y no creo que lo haga.

Neal estaba furico apenas y lo podía creer, estuvo a punto de perder a su hermana en manos de ese desgraciado pero un desconocido por puro milagro la había arrancado de sus garras, estaba enfadado hasta el infierno con ella por no buscarlo inmediatamente para que le ayudase, no entendía porque demonios no recurrió a él de inmediato, más que nada tuvo terror de perder a la única persona que amaba en realidad, su hermana.

Era la única que podia entenderlo, la que lo animaba y aunque a veces peleaban a muerte como cualquier par de hermanos, siempre estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Aún así estaba aliviado de verla de una pieza, hermosa como siempre, parecía que le estaba contando la historia de alguien más porque no hubo rastros visibles del brutal ataque.

Aunque notaba algo distinto en Eliza, algo escondía, sí, algo se estaba reservando para ella, la conocía muy bien, si se trataba de un nuevo amante ¿Que podía hacer? No era quien para negárselo, Neal sabía que un clavo saca a otro clavo siempre, en realidad estaba feliz de que se alejara de ese mafioso, era un hombre peligroso y como tal tenía enemigos, bastantes en realidad y ella al fungir como su pareja era el principal objetivo para llegar a él, pero afortunadamente ya no más, bendito el que la hizo alejarse definitivamente de esa bestia mal parida, seguramente después se enteraría del nuevo galan de su hermana, la dejaría tranquila solo por ahora. Era ley entre ellos no meterse en asuntos de tipo amoroso o sexual. Hasta en eso eran cómplices.

Neal se encargo de enviar una nota aclaratoria a Borio reiterandole lo que Eliza le dijo aquella noche en la cena de cumpleaños del alcalde, no esperaba respuesta, era una declaratoria de guerra formal, si atacaba, Neal Legan a nombre de su hermana se encargaría de responder en brevedad y ambos sabían que Borio estaba en sus manos.

El guapo moreno, soltero aún tuvo que dejar Nueva York después de cerrar un nuevo negocio y seguir su gira de reconocimiento en toda la cadena hotelera de los Legan, se fué un poco mas tranquilo de ver a Eliza serena y fuerte, como siempre. Dejó un cerco de seguridad a su servicio que la custodiaba día y noche. Aún así Terry se las arreglaba para visitarla en su suite muy seguido, siempre disfrazado.

Eliza le había confiado la ruta de escape que solo ella y Neal conocían dentro de su hotel para cualquier eventualidad. Terry siempre la usaba para entrar y salir desapercibido, Eliza y Neal habian quedado de nunca revelar aquella ruta a nadie, a ninguno de sus amantes en turno, se había ideado y construido para seguridad de ellos solamente y funcionaría para salvarles la vida siempre y cuando nadie a excepción de ellos dos lo supieran, incluso ni la misma escolta tenía conocimiento de ella.

Pero Eliza se la confió a Terrence con el motivo de ocultar su identidad de los celos de Borio y del escrutinio público, después de todo ella no era una dama de conducta intachable, jamas pretendió serlo, era muy respetada, envidiada eso sí, pero era conocida en los bajos mundos por haber sido la pareja de Borio por casi dos años. Ademas, Terrence vivía con Susana Marlow eso también lo obligaba a cuidar su reputación casi con celo.

Por lo general cenaban juntos en el departamento de Eliza, era un lugar espacioso, todo un piso completo de alto lujo y con todas las comodidades que se pudieran imaginar, incluso había un gran jacuzzi que más bien podría pasar por una pequeña alberca, un sauna perfectamente equipado con extraños artilujios extrangeros, una enorme y preciosa terraza con jardín incluido desde donde se podía divisar la ciudad entera, desde ahí ambos se dedicaban a conversar, era una "Amistad de Conveniencias" había dicho Eliza en alguna ocasión, ambos estaban de acuerdo en esa etiqueta sobre su amigable y extraña relación secreta.

A ninguno le convenía que se supiera que mantenian una amistad tan cercana, los chismorreos comenzarían y no pararían, Eliza quizás es la que menos tenía que perder, su relación con Terry cualquiera que fuera –según la prensa, especulaba para ella misma si se llegará a descubrir, por supuesto- Solo dirían que es un hombre más a su larga lista de conquistas.

Por otra parte, la reputación de Terry tampoco estaría muy arruinada, él también tenía fama de Casanova pero nunca se le comprobaba nada, nunca faltaban los chismes en torno a donde dejaba descansando sus pantalones pero la verdad él sí cuidaba su reputación por respeto a Susana -Dijo en alguna ocasión- y por otra parte Eliza no quería lanzarlo al peligro que representaba Marco Borio, no tenía idea en como se movía Terry en su mundo teatral y farandulero, mucho menos en su entorno personal, el actor sabía más de ella que ella de él pero así lo prefería, la discresión de Terrence estaba probada con fuego, era leal y comprometido al extremo, ni siquiera podía calcular el valor de lo que hizo por ella, tomando en cuenta los antecedentes de ambos, eran muy distintos y sus mundos también, a veces no podia creer que él, precisamente él estuviera en su hotel, en su casa, mostrándose cual era en realidad, sin la mascara forzada de estrella del teatro, de Divo. Era un buen amigo, alguien en quien poder confiar al grado de… Meterse de monja de la caridad, oh de perder una pierna… -reconoció Eliza- Al grado de… Mentir, fingir, callar para salvaguardar su preciosa vida… del peligro. -Porque a Eliza a estas alturas todo de Terrence le parecía emocionante e invaluable.

Solo existian ellos dos en su piso alejados del mundo común, en los momentos que pasaban en compañía, no existia Marco, ni Susana, ni nada más que ensombreciera sus pláticas. Así estaban bien.

* * *

La noche del estreno El Quijote de la mancha, Eliza fue a verlo actuar a petición del actor, era una nueva manera de conocerle porque ahora eran amigos, disfrutó cada frase, cada gesto, dejó de verlo solo como un prospecto guapo y bien parecido, puso atención a su pasión, a su entrega, a la finura de sus interpretaciones, a las inflexiones de la voz varonil a cada dialogo dicho con elocuencia, con gracia, con amor por Dulcinea. Le conmovió su actuación y derramó lagrimas porque nunca imagino llegar a conocerle de aquella manera, llegar a disfrutarlo sintiéndolo tan cercano, eran amigos, se podría decir que el único amigo varón que nunca tuvo en el pasado a excepción de su hermano, claro esta.

Por supuesto luego de terminada la función salieron por caminos diferentes pero su destino fue de nueva cuenta el departamento de Eliza. Ella había preparado algo especial para festejar otro éxito rotundo que sabía, Terry acumularía en su haber.

Mandó una nota al camerino del actor al puro estilo de admiradora desesperada a la cual lógicamente ignoran, sin embargo mandan el recado de todas formas. En ella, lo invitaba a cenar para celebrar.

Eliza queria probar dos cosas, la primera: Ella sabía que la compañía entera después de cada estreno se reunía para esperar las replicas de los rudos criticos del teatro, entonces… o él la invitaba a esa fiesta para hacer "pública" su amistad dejándola en ese plano, O segunda opción, él deseaba seguir con ese jueguito que se traían entre manos desde hacia varios meses atrás, protegiendo esa intimidad entre ellos, que siendo sincera no deseaba compartir con nadie. De todas formas sabría que lugar ocupaba en el mundo de Terrence Grandchester sin tener que pregúntarselo directamente.

Para su sopresa el actor accedió a su invitación a celebrar de forma individual, cenaron, brindaron, rieron, bailaron, departieron divinamente como dos buenos amigos, era momento de festejar habían trascurrido casí 5 meses desde que ellos comenzaron esa peculiar amistad, estaban a gusto con ese tipo de relación, había cierta intimidad puesto que se conocían de antes, estaban relajados el uno con el otro, no había compromisos que los obligaran a nada y podían quizás "no comprender" sus motivos pero al menos si podían entender la necesidad de aquella extraña situación donde los enemigos de antaño ahora eran "Buenos compañeros de soledades" volvió a mencionar Eliza de nuevo, dando una nueva etiqueta a su relación.

Y ahí estaban riendo y charlando alegremente, Terry deshinibido como nunca, recitaba sus versos entre sorbo y sorbo hasta llegar a medio embriagarse, ambos estaban elegantemente vestidos debido a la función, Terry no asistió a la cena acostumbrada para esperar las replicas después del estreno, no estaba de humor para ello -Había dijo él- prefirió la intimidad de la suite de su amiga Eliza.

El joven se divertía con los desplantes de niña mimada de Eliza, la molestaba de vez en cuando y a ella en lugar de enfadarse todo le causaba gracia, en verdad habían logrado un grado de intimidad nunca antes imaginado por ambos.

Era muy tarde, pasaban las 3 de la mañana pero abajo en las calles de Nueva York -en el mundo de los comunes mortales- la noche aún vivía, Terry tenía que despedirse, debía conducir en ese estado inconveniente hasta su casa. Eliza hizo un mohin de disgusto porque la estaban pasando bien mientras bailaban, cantaban y hacían tonterias para matar el tiempo, se divertían de todos modos.

-Eliza, me despido, es tarde y debo regresar a casa.

-¿Con Susana?

-Si, con ella.

-No quiero que te vayas, aún no.

-Es tarde y debo conducir.

-Quédate aquí, puedo hospedarte en mi hotel y no te cobraré la noche.

-Que generosa Madmoiselle -Dijo Terry haciendo una graciosa venia con el alcohol corriendole por la sangre, sonreía de forma teatral muy seductoramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía de esa manera y las copas se le subieron demasiado rápido.

-Lo digo en serio, estas borracho, puedes sufrir un accidente, quédate y mañana temprano te marchas.

-No estoy borracho… -Dijo él con la voz algo rasposa- Ádemas que importa lo que me pase… si me muero es que el eterno se apiadó de mí…

-Por que dices eso… -Dijo Eliza asombrada de la sequedad de sus palabras.

-No me hagas caso, ni que mi existencia fuera tan importante. Si yo falto, mañana habrá reemplazo en el teatro para mí.

-Terry no digas eso…

-Claro que… -Dijo él con esa sonricita matadora- Nunca será como yo.

-Por supueto que no Terry, nadie es como tú, eres único -Dijo Eliza, ella si que estaba acostumbrada a beber y no estaba tan noqueada por las copas como el actor, que propiamente no estaba en completo estado de ebriedad pero se le notaba la deshinibición que dicho sea de paso era rara en él, quien generalmente se comportaba de forma rigurosamente adecuada.

-Lo sé, soy un excelente actor. No, mejor aún, soy el mejor -Tartamudeo un poco entre risas cinicas.

-Que seguro de tí mismo, Cariño; eso es tener la valia muy alta.

-Me he esforzado al máximo para lograrlo, y lo digo porque es verdad. Soy el mejor de mi generación y el mejor que habrá en mucho tiempo. Me he partido el alma para lograrlo, la dejé de lado para serlo… es lo único que tengo… si desaparezco a quien le importaría.

-A mi me importa, le importará a Susana.

-Ja. Susana… Susana… -Su voz se apagó- Susana tuvo una recaída hoy por la tarde… justo antes, de irme al teatro para prepararme… -Dijo cambiando completamente su voz petulante por otra lúgubre.

-¿Esta enferma? –Quizó saber Eliza, en realidad no sabía nada de su relación con ella más que lo que contaban los diarios pero por experiencia propia sabía que, raramente decían la verdad.

-Siempre lo hace, es su forma de "bendecirme" antes de salir a los estrenos, es nuestra rutina… así que debo seguirla al pie de la letra, eh ir a ver como sigue.

-Quieres decir que… te chantajea -Eliza a penas podía creerlo, Terry no contestó nada, simplemente su mirada fria y de claro reto diciéndole tácitamente que no fuera más allá. Ese era el carácter de Terry eludir y repeler, pero no era el carácter de Eliza y el quedarse callada tampoco era su tipo.

-Es una historia que no te concierne.

-Ya lo sé y la verdad es que no me interesa ella, me importas tú.

-¿De verdad? -Dijo él con cinismo.

-Si, aunque te cueste creerme, ya se que… en el pasado no hice mucho para merecerme tu confianza pero en este tiempo que te he conocido, no eres nada de lo que pintan las malas lenguas, no eres nada parecido a lo que yo imagine en el colegio, eres diferente, muy diferente a los hombres que he tratado.

Terry solo la miró sin decir nada, con una sonrisa cinica de suficiencia, esa mujer había puesto el dedo en la llaga de manera directa pero sin insolencia, sin dejo de burla, de asombro, o de pena por él. Simplemente dijo la verdad a quemarropa. Y no podía hacer nada para desmentirlo o peor aún, para cambiarlo. De todas formas no se tomo en serio las palabras de Eliza, aunque ahora se llevaban bien, había de todas formas algo de reserva respecto a ella. La conocía, la mujer era voluble y cambiante, una terrible enemiga cuando caías de su gracia y el dolor que le inflingió en el pasado no lo podía olvidar del todo, era pequeñito como un alfiler pero estaba ahí de todos modos punzandole de vez en vez el corazón evitando que olvidará por completo de las ofensas pasadas.

Eliza sabía que por sí mismo no hablaría y podía ver que al igual que ella tenía un secreto que ocultar porque era dañino, pero Terry era demasiado reservado, se protegía atrás de una muralla enorme y no admitía el paso de nadie a su interior, pero ella quería saber, quería poder conocer esos secretos, quería meterse a su muralla y… ver al menos por algunos segundos si él sería capaz de… Así que se lanzó al ataque, que era lo peor que podía pasar ¿Qué se fuera? ¿Qué dejaran de ser amigos? Si Terry se iba entonces es que en realidad nunca la fueron, y migajas sensibleras no eran lo suyo, ella siempre apostaba por todo, ganar o perder, pero nada a medias.

Ahora viéndolo bien mirado se daba cuenta que Terrence en realidad estaba bajo un gran estress, que fue esa la razón por la que no fue a la cena de su compañía teatral, entonces se dió cuenta de algo admirable al verlo ahí mirando hacia la ciudad desde el ventanal. Parecía una estatua de piedra de lo rígido que estaba, aún hacia frío afuera la primavera según el calendario ya debería estar encima de ellos sin embargo el clima de Nueva York dictaba otro frío retraso, como cada año.

Terry volcaba todo su fuero interno en sus personajes, todos sus sentimientos los echaba a cuestas en sus interpretaciones por eso parecía tan real y creíble, él se transformaba en el personaje; pedía prestada su piel y su voz para contar a todo el mundo lo que le ocurría, nunca, absolutamente nunca hablaba de su vida privada, él sabía exactamente al igual que ella que significaba esas dos palabras.

Así era que sin siquiera sospecharlo, toda la audiencia que acudía cada noche a verlo actuar, tenían ante sí a una persona que entre lágrimas y risas, entre comedia y gritos hablaba de sí mismo atravez de otra piel, ¿Quien iba a imaginarlo? Terry contaba sus sentimientos más profundos a mucha gente que le prestaba solo sus oidos en una catarsis de deshahogo, con la confianza de que nadie le cuestionaría, ni husmearía más allá. Como olvidar años atrás las criticas sobre Hamlet… el New York Times anunció en su primera plana "Hamlet VIVE" refiriendose a la excelsa actuación de Terrence, sucedió como dos años despúes de su retiro del teatro en pleno auge de su novel descubrimiento. Ahora que hacia memoria fue en el mismo tiempo en que Neal y ella comenzaron su propia empresa hotelera con la ayuda de su padre, fue cuando Candy increiblemente se recluyó en el hogar de Pony de forma definitiva.

¿Sería coincidencia? Él regresaba y ella desaparecía… como olvidarlo, la tía abuela Elroy estaba feliz de que ella saliera de nuestras vidas y ya no figurara en la sociedad de Chicago haciendo de los Adley la comidilla porque la señorita berrinchuda se empeñaba en trabajar como una mujer común y corriente.

Recordó como se alegró de que Candy se metiera de nuevo en el agujero del que había salido solo para joderle la vida y desde entonces alegremente para ella -no tanto para su hermano bien lo sabía que seguía hasta aquel momento idiotamente embrujado por su caprichito de tenerla- Se la topó solo en contadas ocasiones por mera obligación para con el apellido Adley teniendo que invitarla forzozamente si querían que William Adley asistiera a alguna de las inaguraciónes de sus nuevos hoteles para dar realce y la ilusión de una alianza meramente afectiva con los Legan, lo cual incluso pesaba más que ser solo socios. Claro que ya no lo necesitaban pero tener esos lazos si que les convenia. En fin… Candy era agua pasada.

Eliza sin embargo después de todo lo vivido se había abierto un poco con Terrence porque las circunstancias fueron propicias y aunque él nunca se confesó con ella, si se abrió hablando de sí mismo en clave con el fin de ayudarla a salir de su depresión por el maltrato y agresión que sufrió. Pero de esa linea bien marcada nunca pasó. No es que Terry fuera un completo huraño pues tenía su forma secreta de hechar fuera todo lo que necesitara por medio de ¡Eureka! Su trabajo. Vaya que era todo un descubrimiento, era información valiosa y debía hacer uso de ella para asegurarse que terreno pisaba. Con cautela se acerco a él.

-¿Te gustaría platicar?

-De que… no hay nada que decir.

-Mhmm hay una duda que me mata y que me gustaría saber… -probó su buena suerte tentando el terreno despacio, cambió la voz por otra mas despreocupada y cantarina como si los comentarios amargos y a medias no hubieran sido expresados, el cambió surgió efecto obtuvo la atención de Terrence.

-¿Qué quieres saber Eliza? –Al volverse encontró a la pelirroja seductoramente echada sobre el sillón mirándolo con candida pero incitante inocencia, él sonrió para seguirle el juego.

-Es algo personal, pero… antes de que te pongas a la defensiva… creo que es justo puesto que… tú sabes cosas de mí y yo casi nada de ti, ninguna información escandalosa con que chantagearte.

Terrence soltó una sonora carcajada, el comentario si que lo había divertido, volvió a dejar el saco sobre el respaldo del love site que previamente habia tomado y se sentó en el, frente a Eliza.

-Sabes que hay cosas de las que no habló…

-Ya sé, ya sé, Susana es tu tema Tabú, no lo tocaré, ni siquiera me parece reelevante -dijo ella rodando los ojos con fastidio, mientras Terry volvía a sonreir felinamente- De hecho, si tiene que ver con ella, no directamente… bueno, no creo que tenga que ver en realidad… es algo intimo y no sé si…

-Vamos dispara de una vez –Contestó él con curiosidad.

-Esta bien vaquero, tu lo pediste –Eliza tomó aire haciendo resaltar la aspiración justamente en su escote, dejando salir el aire en un respiro de alivio- Bien, quiero saber, es decir, tengo la curiosidad por saber…

-Vamos Eliza, dilo de una vez.

-Tienes sexo… -Dijo ella mordiendose el labio con fingida pena, pero esperando una respuesta. Terry la miró y luego lanzo una serie de carcajadas.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? -Terry estaba en realidad divertido de la audacia de Eliza, nunca se imaginó una pregunta así.

-Bueno, es que… vives con Susana pero ella, ya sabes, esta paralitica y no creo que… ustedes dos…

-Eliza… -Dijo él con tono de advertencia.

-No pretendo meter mi nariz en tu tema Tabú pero tengo curiosidad Terry, eres tan reservado… y ahora que te conozco un poco mejor, es como si, ese aspecto de la vida no existiera en ti -Dijo ella con cara de niña inocente.

-Siempre hay una ocasión, un momento… una mujer bien dispuesta y discreta, asi de simple.

-Pero eres tan… perturbador. Un manjar que es muy difícil de despreciar. Si estuvieras en mi cama yo sería feliz de gritarlo a todo el mundo.

-Lo sé, por eso nunca estaría en ella.

Eliza se quedó callada, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta tan rápida y contundente, su orgullo de mujer inflamado contestó saliendo a flote, por sentirse agraviada por la respuesta tan parca de Terry.

-Y si juró que, si lo estuvieras, nunca lo revelaría a nadie –Dijo ella rápidamente con total seriedad, quizás no fue conciente de sus palabras hasta que había terminado la frase. Se apenó un poco al mostrar su mano tan rápido, de pronto la atmosfera juguetona se volvió densa, ella estaba molesta consigo misma. Entonces era verdad que deseaba a Terrence, que quería conocerle mucho más allá, queria más de él y no pudo ocultarlo, se odió por eso.

-¿Y podría creer en ti? ¿Confiar?

Terry se levantó del sillón y camino a la puerta. Eliza se sintió herida por lo que él le contestó, ¿Acaso ella no confió en él? No era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba escuchar, su orgullo se desató.

-Tal vez eres de esos que tienen gustos especiales en la cama.

-¿Asi como los tiene el mafioso? –Se volvió a encararla- No Eliza, no trates de jugar conmigo, ni trates de orillarme a un lugar al que no querrás ir.

-¿Y que lugar es ese? –No pudo evitarlo, ella nunca se quedaba callada.

-Uno, que no es al que te tenía acostumbrada tu Ex amante.

-¿Cómo te atrevez? –Dijo ella, persiguiendolo hacia la salida.

-Tú comenzaste con el tema, no te quejes. Realmente me deseas en tu cama… Esta no es la forma de llevarme a ella, si eso es lo que intentas.

Hablemos claro, si lograras encenderme la sangre ahora mismo, aquí, ya -Dijo el atrapandola y poniendola de espaldas contra la pared- Que impedirá que mañana todos sepan que compartimos los cuerpos, puedo poseerte ahora mismo señorita Legan, aquí. Tu lo digiste, eres una bruja, una muy hermosa que sabe como utilizar sus encantos pero como podría confiar en tí. Una noche de sexo puede acarrear muchos problemas cuando no se tiene claro, las reglas del intercambio de orgasmos.

Eliza estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo caliente de Terry, jadeaba, estaba excitada, ella mantenía sexo regular, era parte de su vida como lo era el comer o dormir, llevaba meses celibe y necesitaba esa liberación, Terrence aunque algo maniaco era idoneo para un "intercambio de orgasmos" como él lo llamo. Desde ahora ya lo deseaba de solo imaginarlo montandola en su entrepierna ahí mismo en la entrada de su suite, estaba derritiéndose por dentro.

-Yo confíe en ti… -Sollozo, lastimeramente dolida por su desconfianza y demasiado caliente para pensar con claridad, quería su calor, quería poder abrazarlo y conocerlo desnudo, le urgía tenerlo, pero él señor estaba dandose ínfulas de autosuficiencia, estaba alardeando demasiado, ella quería que no hablara tanto y lo demostrara.

-Sí, sé que lo hiciste, pero tenías tu propio fin, no confiaste en mi porque si, sino porque no tuviste otra opción, Eliza.

-Es verdad, no lo voy a negar –dijo ella con coraje de que la enfrentara de esa manera, dolía que la tuviera entre la espada y la pared literalemente y la espada de Terry se le encajaba en el vientre haciendola temblar de deseo, él tambien estaba deseoso del contacto pero ella pico su orgullo primero y ahora estas eran las consecuencias de querer tentar a un lobo, porque Terry lo era. Ella estaba segura de eso- Eso fué al principio -retomo su defensa- pero luego te conocí y me gustaste mucho más que en el pasado, sé que no me harías daño deliberadamente, sé que… arderiamos, me necesitas como yo te necesito a ti.

-¿Estas segura de eso? Y si tus humos de niña caprichosa vuelven y quieres quemarme en la hoguera de la plaza para que todo mundo vea que caí a tus pies.

-Tú siempre podrías defenderte de mí haciendo lo mismo, contando lo que fuí, de lo que me salvaste, destruirías mi imagen y al igual que tú, sé que eso es peor que la muerte.

-Buen punto, Eliza –Dijo el sonriendole- Tienes razón, en este momento necesito tanto el contacto fisico… y tú eres una hermosa mujer… bien dispuesta, seductora, al parecer en la misma situación que yo. Ambos tenemos que perder… si esto sale mal.

-Pero tambien podríamos ganar…

-Oh sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo, -Dijo el acercandose a su boca- pero debes tener claro las reglas Eliza, esto es sexo consensuado, no es una relación de pareja propiamente dicha, tenemos la suficiente confianza para mantener sexo seguro, sin riesgos, ni compromisos sentimentales, en una intimidad que solo tú y yo conocemos, nada de reproches, nada de compromisos de ningún tipo salvo, darnos placer. Es solo sexo y conociéndote un poco, se que será maravilloso -Eliza jadeó este hombre ya la tenía caliente y comiendo de su mano- pero antes dime que entiendes la naturaleza de este convenió y si estas dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo bajo estos términos. Si no es así seguiremos siendo solo amigos y si es demasiado para tí sobrellevar una u otra opción mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver.

-Si quiero… quiero tenerte ya, en mi cama. Lo necesito, llevo meses en…

-Un celibato forzado - Terry terminó el comentario.

-Si. Yo también necesito cuidar de mí, Terry; no seas tan presuntuoso, eres tú quien se comporta como un chico caprichoso, no eres el único que debe poner reglas, las mías son parecidas a las tuyas… Nada de celos, nada de escenas, nada de reproches o explicaciónes de mi comportamiento social, lo nuestro no trascendera de este lugar. Y el sexo lo quiero solo en mi cama, en mi casa, en mis dominios… y…

-Hecho. Lo demás, luego me lo cuentas.

Ambos se entregaron a la pasión desenfrenada aquella madrugada, tuvieron sexo y más ardoroso sexo, sacando en esta práctica fisica de dos todo los sentimientos encontrados que no se pueden poner en palabras, lo que resto de la madrugada siguieron conociéndose intimamente después de gastar gran parte de la energía fisica en sexo urgente y fiero.

A media mañana Eliza había despertado y estaba sola, ¡Vaya que estaba cansada y adolorida! Pero que sensación tan maravillosa, estaba divinamente saciada sin sentir culpa ni remordimientos, Terry después de foguear sus ganas urgentes de varón se dedicó a ser amante. Lo hacia bien debía aceptarlo, era cuidadoso y le importaba el placer de ella. Dejó una rosa roja sobre la almohada y una notita que rezaba "Una noche maravillosa. Nos vemos pronto".

Eliza sonrió, Terrence estaba gustandole en serio, de verdad estaba encantada con él. No había nada que perder, si uno traicionaba la confianza ambos se hundirían a la par, Eliza pensaba si en verdad Terry tendría algo que perder, era claro que estaba con Susana por una obligación moral que no le era tan agradable, bueno, en realidad no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero que demonios le importaba lo que Terry hiciera o dejará de hacer en su casa, una cosa era segura, Terry no quería a Susana, mucho menos se acostaba con ella. Quizás con el tiempo… ella terminaría haciendole un favor a su "bello amante" quizás… con el tiempo…

Por ahora solo viviría el momento sin pensar en el futuro, ambos hacian una mancuerna perfecta en la cama y eso era bastante por hoy, mañana quien sabe que más podrían llegar a ser, quizás nada, quizás todo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**"El REVIEW es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

* * *

**GRACIAS A:**

**Alejandra:**

**jejeje gracias a ti y a todas las que leen por darle la oportunidad. Espero que la historia siga interesandoles, creo que el capitulo 4 será el ultimo a menos que salga extenso pues lo parto en dos. Saludos.**

**Pati:**

**Ay Patti pues asi se dieron las cosas jejeje si te entiendo a veces yo misma me digo... ¿porque ellos como mi ultimo fic? aun no tengo respuesta para eso _ Gracias de todas formas por leerla ojala al final la historia en si termine atrapandolas. Bueno siempre cabe la posibilidad de un chispazo de inspiración ojala se dé. Ojala después pueda volver a este mundo, gracias otra vez por tus palabras.**

**Cilenita:**

**LOCA JUGASTE A TRAPECISTA Y SIN RED, Y EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y EL AMOR ES CRUEL, NO SALTES TE ADVERTI, NO SALTES PERO VEZ ES LEY DE VIDA, QUE AMAR ES AL FIN CAER... **

**jajajajajajajaja ayyy mi Isabelita jijijii te atrape¡ Gracias por esas palabras de verdad me conmueven, espero que Terry este contento con mi trabajo siempre quiero verlo fuerte, seguro de si mismo y feliz y comodo con sus deciciones no importa que tan dificiles de entender puedan ser. Me gusta ese Terry, es el que yo veo, el que admiro y del que me gusta escribir. Esa pelicula que mencionas no la recuerdo... tal vez la he visto, aunque en este momento no lo recuerdo. Yo se que siempre puedo contar contigo preciosa un fuerte abrazo, y aun no me olvido de lo que te dije¡ =P**

**Gracias a todos quienes leen aun si no se atreven a comentar. Nos vemos en el final. ;)**


End file.
